Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover
by Padme4000
Summary: Season 1, 2. Melinda Collins another survivor fights her fear and comes to find letting go of the past is harder than it looks. More Information on this fanfic in first chapter.
1. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Melinda Collins and the plot with her in it.

Melinda smiled to herself while walking past many people who gave her weird looks. This would be mainly because of the blue hair she decided to get, but this was different as she got a witch to make it a permanent colour.

It was along time since she had been to Australia she had been once but that was many years ago. But now she had decided to go to L.A then straight to Sunnydale after looking around to see how much it had changed since she was last there.

Shifting her bag she smiled slyly when it got through the scanner to others it looked like a normal bag but on a magical outlook you could tell it was a bag that could hold anything no matter the size. It helped with someone who had seen a lot of things and been to many places in her 282 years of life, technically she had lived much longer but since time had rewound itself she hadn't done all of that yet.

She still remembered the other 283 years and what happened with the game thankfully she had another 283 years this time around to get use to the rise of technology.

Now over the years she had learnt many languages, trained to use many weapons and in the last few years she had got a doctorate as a linguist/archaeologist that was what she was doing in Australia.

Now that she was done she was about to board flight 815 to Los Angeles the city of Angels.

Before boarding the plane she bought some fags well actually a lot she seemed to like the Australian brands more than the American ones, although none could beet a good British fag with a nice British beer.

After buying the fags and some beer she shoved them into her bag then she spotted a store which she just felt like she wanted to go in so she did.

Walking in she looked around until she spotted a lovely knife on display, it had a wooden handle with the word 'Apollo' scribed on it so she bought it liking the knife already.

Before boarding she went to a restaurant and bought animal blood and a lot of it, luckily for her the bag she owns also made sure anything in it didn't go off and stayed the temperature it's supposed to stay otherwise the blood would not taste nice after a day or so and she was planning to go from L.A to Sunnydale pretty quickly only enough time to glance at L.A so she wouldn't be able to stop for blood.

She was just about to board the plane when she bumped into someone looking up she met two dark eyes "Sorry I wasn't concentrating on where I was going."

She saw his eyes look at her hair before he said "It's Ok."

Nodding Melinda went and boarded the plane.

Taking her seat in the front half of the plane Melinda closed her eyes just to fall to sleep, it didn't feel like that much longer after she had fallen asleep that something went wrong.

Looking around all she could smell was fear then it happened the plane snapped into three pieces she would have laughed if she hadn't seen someone start to fall down the isle to the opening. With quick reflexes she grabbed the person and pulled them close then the worse happened they crashed, the person she had a hold onto all of a sudden wasn't in her arms and she banged her head causing her to blackout.

Waking up Melinda cursed in many languages then smelt it, Blood, Death and most of all Fear.

Sitting up she heard commotions coming from all around her, looking around she spotted a Pregnant Woman who was being helped by a big guy, but then she saw the wing above them about to fall, Getting up she then with non-human speed ran to them and pushed them out of the way at the same time someone else did.

Hearing it fall to the ground she sighed in relief then looked to the woman who was looking at her with a small smile she said "Hi I'm Mel."

Sitting up the pregnant woman looked all around her and at the people who helped her then finally Melinda she smiled at her and introduced herself "I'm Claire."

Melinda nodded then looked at the other person who pushed them out of the way to see the guy she bumped into before "Oh hi again."

He looked at her then spotted something on her forehead he touched it which made her wince "How bad does that hurt?"

Furrowing her eyebrows Melinda looked at the man and said "It hurts like hell but I've had worse."

Checking to see if she was serious and was alright he then went about helping everyone else.

Melinda only then noticed she wasn't wearing her bag so she went in look for it just to find a guy with shaggy hair picking it up, running up to him she grabbed it from him "That's mine."

Looking at her he raised an eyebrow at the hair colour "Whatever you say Aqua."

Turning around Melinda walked off not wanting to talk to the guy any longer than need be. She went to check the area just to find the guy from before taking his top off to reveal a nasty looking wound.

He didn't even notice her until she made her presence known by asking "Do you need some help?"

He turned to her in shock then nodded "Do you know how to use a needle?"

Grimacing she answered "Yes I do."

Noticing the grimace the guy thought it was a for a different reason "I'll talk to you while you sew my wound up so you don't have to concentrate on it so much."

Going up to him she smiles "You mistook me I grimaced because when I was younger I was taught to sew and hated every second of it." Grabbing the vodka from him she washed her hands with it then put some on his wound, the next thing she did was grab the sewing kit and withdraw the black thread and needle while she began her work on his wound after heating the needle with her lighter she asked "What's your name?"

"Jack. If you don't mind me asking why are you so calm… I mean for someone your age you would expect you to be panicking."

Melinda smiled "Ever heard the phrase Don't Judge a Book by its Cover well it definitely applies to me."

Jack looked at her over his shoulder then asked "What did you mean when you said you've had worse injuries than the cut on your forehead."

"Stab wounds, burns, bullet wounds many more." In her mind she added _I've died._

"How?"

"If I had to tell you the story behind each wound it may take a year or longer." She laughed then knotted the string and told him "Believe me when I tell you that I am not your normal every day person I'm something much more complex a hybrid if you may."

He turned to her after putting his top back on then asked "Hybrid?"

"Yeah… look maybe one day I will tell you but right now I don't know if I can trust you."

The rest of the day was kind of boring that is until she heard a noise coming from the jungle which was also uprooting trees. Getting to sleep that night was harder than she thought as things ran through her head such as; Jungle, five or eight.


	2. Nicknames

The Next morning she woke to see Kate, Jack and Charlie walking towards the jungle. She ran up to them instantly "Can I come with you?"

Kate glanced at her once then told her "No offence meant… but you don't seem the type who can go trekking in a jungle."

Melinda nodded turned and shouted over her shoulder "Judge me now, Judge me later you will not get my help."

Some of the survivors looked at her when she shouted that to Kate but she didn't care.

Looking back at the jungle she was glad she hadn't gone with them it reminded her too much off her past.

The plane wreckage was what next got her attention, she went in it thinking no one had noticed but one had and followed her in.

What she first did to get her mind off her past was check each body for identification if she found them she put them in a small bag she had found, after searching each body she began thinking what could be used for camping that's when she saw some of the seats loose.

Going up to one she looked at the bottom to see one piece of metal holding it in place so she gripped the chair, yanking it with some of her strength made the metal snap like she wanted.

That's when the person who followed her decided to make their presence known "You've got some strength for a small thing Aqua."

Turning to the guy she growled "Stop calling me that."

"What you going to do Neptune?"

Looking around she looked back to him "Help me get everything useful out of here and you can keep some of it, since no one else is going to do the job. So why not the people who want some of the things do the job and then the rest of them owe us."

To that he agreed and then the both them got to work.

The stuff they got they took to the left side of the crash where no one wanted to go with all the broken parts of the plane, the right side had stuff from the plane but much more room for the survivors to stick together after that thing from the night before.

At one point he just left her to do something else saying he would help again later.

She wasn't really bothered she rather liked to be alone.

She never even realised when Jack and them got back or when Sawyer, Kate, Shannon, Sayid, Charlie and Boone left. She had only learnt everyone's name the day before just before she went to sleep she introduced herself to everyone.

Finally she had got all the chairs she could out of the plane which added up to about 20-30 chairs. Once she had done this she collected every item that could be used such as trays, food boxes, medical kits etc.

She was just about to quit when she found something, picking it up she noticed it was a necklace seeing a pendant she put in her other hand while holding the chain with the other.

Not long after she put the pendant in her hand did she chuck it to the ground cursing, picking it up by its chain again she looked at the cross "Why do you hate me so when I help the innocent?"

Laughing she kept hold of the chain then walked out of the plane while thinking _why am I talking as if he exists._

Walking to all the chairs and other objects she ended up bumping into Hurley and Jack who ended up looking at her.

"You went in there and got this stuff out." She looked at Jack and nodded.

"Dude that's like disrespecting the resting place of all those who didn't survive."

Cocking her head to the side Melinda spoke to Hurley "Look we can use these things for camp, I don't know how long we are going to be here but no matter how long I would like to be prepared." She was about to walk away but decided not to "Hurley no one else would have done it so I did, I've seen more bodies than the ones in that part of the plane so it isn't going to bother me."

She then walked past him to sort out all the things she got into piles rather than just dumped where they where. She didn't care as long as she did something to get her mind off her past as it seemed to be creeping into her mind every time she wasn't doing anything.

-- Flashback --

­Running Melinda came to a cliff, looking around she was about to run the other direction when her arm all of a sudden was hit with a bullet a scream was ripped from her throat when the bullet made contact with her.

Not thinking once about it she went back a little and ran over the edge of the cliff going into a dive. When she hit the water below it was painful much more painful than the bullet that hit her arm.

What she didn't realise before she blacked out was that she was being carried by the current straight for a waterfall.

-- End of Flashback --

No one went near her as all of them could tell she was doing it to get away from something, when night came they weren't surprised to see her still doing stuff.

After sorting everything into piles she moved the piles that where more needed by the survivors to the other side of the wreckage so they could get to it all quicker.

The other things however she moved out of the way and began making a place where she could sleep. Jack tried to make her go to sleep but she just ignored him and just did her 'work' quieter as not to disturb the people who where actually going to sleep.

Doing this no heard her at all so Jack thought she had listened to him after all.

During the night she positioned a set of chairs (3) in the area she had dubbed her own, then she sat down for a few minutes before setting up some chairs near Rose, she did this without ever waking one person up. The chairs were big enough for a bed then she gently held the woman and placed her on it without waking her up. Getting a sheet from her bag she placed it on the woman to protect her from any cold gusts of wind.

By the time she had set up some more chairs for some people it was morning.

She came to the tent with the injured man and just looked at him "I hope you don't die Jack will think it's his fault. He's a nice guy, he annoys me when he suggests that I do something but he means well. He doesn't deserve the guilt he will feel if you die."

Getting up she returned to her chairs and sat down just as Jack came up to her after seeing all the chairs in different places than where he last saw them "I thought I told you to get some sleep."

Melinda looked at him for a second before looking at the jungle once again becoming lost in her memories.

"Melinda?"

-- Flashback --

"Are you afraid of death?"

Melinda looked at the gun pointed to her head and muttered one word "No." Just before she woke up she muttered that one word. Sitting up she looked around to see the same inn she was in before.

Just then a woman came into her room "I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"I tried but every time I go to sleep I wake up a few minutes later because of him."

"Him?"

Melinda looked at the woman just for the woman to see fear in her eyes "Van Pelt. I know I won't see him again but I can't just forget being hunted by him."

The woman came to sit next to her then "Why did he hunt you?"

"He hunted me because that is the game. I would rather he didn't but it is the games rules."

"What game?" The woman had a look of disgust on her face after hearing Melinda was being hunted because of a game.

Melinda said one word, a word that would always bring her fear not because of the experience near to the end of the journey but what happened before she was released from the jungle "Jumanji."

-- End of Flashback --


	3. Is it True?

"Melinda?"

Melinda shook herself out of her memory then looked at Jack "Sorry I was thinking about my past."

"Does this happen often?"

Looking him in the eye she was honest "As of late my past seems to be creeping up on me and I rather it stay in the back of my mind."

Just then John Locke came up to them and handed something to Melinda "Is that true?"

Looking up at him Melinda raises an eyebrow then looks at what he handed her to find a folder that she knew all too well, standing up she noticed people now looking over but this didn't stop her she went straight up to John stated more than asked "You read it." He nodded and this made her push him not too hard mind you only hard enough to make him stumble slightly "How dare you read it, yeah maybe the first page to see who it belongs to but beyond that is an invasion of privacy."

"Is it true?"

Jack came up to her then and placed a hand on her shoulder but this didn't stop her verbal battle with John "Do you think I am going to answer you because I'm not."

"Do you want me to tell people, all I want to know is yes or no otherwise you will have more people than me asking is it true?"

Some people had come much closer the people included Claire, Charlie, Hurley, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Rose, Jin, Sun, Shannon and Boone.

"You threatening me John because I can promise you if you are you will regret it."

John looked at all the people around them then back at her "Much like you said it is a promise not a threat."

Melinda calmed herself before she did something she would regret but before she could speak Jack did "John leave her alone."

"Jack this has nothing to do with you."

"SHUT UP!" Once they had stopped talking about her she carried on "John the answer is yes it is true."

John nodded "That's all you had to say." He then walked off but once his back was turned she stuck her middle finger up at him and she muttered under her breath "Bloody Git."

Turning to Jack she told him "Don't ask." With that she walked into the jungle without one thought and before anyone could stop her. Walking around she didn't take in the jungle around her until she found a small clearing where she sat down only then did she notice the tears running down her face.

She officially hated John now it wasn't as if she didn't have enough guilt as it is he just had to ask if it was true and make her feel it all over again.

Once she was feeling better she followed her own tracks back to the beach just to notice everyone looking slightly more down so she went to Charlie "What happened?"

"Jack put the Marshall out of his misery poor bloke."

Instantly Melinda went in search of Jack, it wasn't long before she found him with the help of his scent, seeing him sat down she sat down next to him "You shouldn't feel guilty."

"It wasn't me who killed him I just made sure he didn't have a more painful death than he should have." Putting a hand on his shoulder she said exactly what he told Kate but in a different way "We have second chances now. Anyone not on this island thinks we are dead so the past is just that the past and you just put a man out of his misery."

"If you believe we all have second chances why did you confirm to John that it was true whatever he was actually talking about."

At that her hand fell from his shoulder "Some people can't start anew on this Island Jack and I am one of them." Thinking about her past she continued "This Island though… may help me move on from my past and my fears."

Jack looked at her then when she mentioned fears "Fears?"

"I'm scared of places like this with jungles all around you I have many bad memories in places like this so hopefully I will conquer my fear."

"You seemed alright when you went into the jungle earlier."

Sighing she looked at her hands "I wasn't thinking about where I was going, I was just thinking about getting away from all the eyes looking at me making me feel guilt." Tears came to her eyes again then and she roughly wiped them away.

When he began talking to her she looked at him "You may think you don't have a second chance on this island but you do."

Smiling sadly Melinda told him "I've had my second chance many times over."

Water touched her feet and she watched it go back before elaborating a bit "It seems every time my life seems to be getting better something goes wrong hence the reason I have had my second chance more times than twice."

Without explaining herself further she got up and walked to her 'home' on the island. Sitting down she then decided to get something to actually make a tent she eventually found a material she could use and went to get some things to make it stick.

After finding many thick branches she began tying them together with a strong material that she had in her bag, once she had made a post she stuck it in the ground then began making eleven most different sizes but some the same or as close as she could get to the same size. At one point she had to get more thick branches to tie against the other poles to make them more stable at the bottom.

She never did notice people watching her nor did she notice the day fly by until it is night but she still doesn't notice as her mind is set on building herself a 'home' which seemed to be bigger than she originally intended as it could fit about three people in it.

Stepping back she noticed Jack walking up to her but she just carried on finishing her 'home' making it more stable then she began attaching the material which Jack ended up helping her with, he didn't say one word he just helped her not wanting her to exert herself more than she was and he knew she wouldn't stop till she was finished.


	4. Kid

It was when they where nearly finishing that Melinda started feeling hungry she tried to ignore her hunger but she had been doing that since they arrived so she was reaching the point where her hunger was going to control her and make her do something she would regret doing.

Jack seemed to notice the change in her posture and the way she was acting while finishing the final touches to her 'home'. "If you're not feeling up to it I will finish it for you."

Melinda looked at him in shock and although her stubborn side wanted her to finish it herself, her mind and heart screamed for her to take him up with that offer so she did just that walking up to Jack she kissed his cheek and whispered "Thanks."

A very slight red tint coloured his cheeks when he said "Now go and eat something I haven't seen you eat anything all day."

Melinda nodded and quickly got her bag then found a tree which she climbed a tree where no one could see her but she could see them, opening her bag extremely quickly she got the blood out and instantly drank some but in this hungered state she drank the whole packet. Once she was done she wiped any traces of blood away then made a plan in her head of when and how much of her blood she could drink as she wanted to ration the blood she had already so she wouldn't have to go hunting in the jungle unless absolutely necessary.

Upon her return she finds Jack tying the last knot walking right up to him she kissed his other cheek "Thanks Jack I really did need a break." Looking at it she smiles "I suppose I should let two people bunk with me as I have enough room and I know Claire would love to be one so all I need now is my third roomie unless I decide to keep all the room to myself."

Jack smiled "Well I'm just glad you finally noticed you needed to have a break."

Melinda smiled then went in search of Claire she had talked to her briefly after the wing incident and the day after but not much more than that, she thankfully seemed to get along with her well, upon sitting next to her she asked "So I built myself a little place to keep me dry but it could fit more than one person so I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

Claire smiled "It would be nice but I would rather not thank you."

Melinda nodded got up and went for a walk _No point in asking anyone else really I mean they all probably think I'm too young. _

Picking up the remaining pieces of wood she went and sat down on her chairs and got her knife out to begin carving a weapon.

A few hours later it was night, someone walked past her 'home' then back stepped so they where in her doorway "What you carving there Aqua?"

Melinda didn't bother looking up she just continued carving while she spoke "A Crossbow so I can go hunt something and prove to people that I am not a kid."

Once he had sat down he asked "Who thinks you're a kid?"

"Well not a kid but too young I mean why else would Claire not want to have a 'roof' above her head." She paused with her carving until she got a new piece of wood from a pile next to her "Look contrary to popular belief I can look after myself and I am not too _young_ as to not be able to look after myself."

"Have you ever thought that she doesn't want to stay with a person who disrespected the dead?" She looked him in the eyes "I didn't think so. Look Aqua if you want to prove yourself then do but me I would just let them think what they want to think."

"What's the real reason you sat down to talk to me Sawyer?"

"What was true?"

Melinda looked at him and laughed "I knew someone would ask me but I wasn't expecting it so soon. You want to know I'll tell you he was asking if it was true if I had been in prison and I have been but the thing is I was innocent.

Someone framed me for the murder of an eight year old girl I was sentenced for ten years after five years in prison they found the real murderer after finding out that the girl I was blamed for killing was a part of a series of kills all the same and most of them happened after I went into prison.

They had a big investigation to make sure it wasn't a copy cat but the new investigators found matching prints on the system that held the investigation data from the girl I supposedly killed they matched the man who had killed the other girls after my imprisonment.

The people who put me in prison got fired as it was found out I wasn't given a trial and they hadn't even checked the data forensics gave them never mind any other information they got on the original case.

I will say this though I deserved those five years anyway since I have killed someone before just I was never found out."

Sawyer was shocked but not too shocked as who would make a crossbow them days "So was it you with those handcuffs."

Melinda laughed "I know who had those because I saw them walk past me." Looking at the pieces she had carved she looked at Sawyer "Once I've finished making it I'll show you how to use it if you want."

Sawyer looked at the pieces of carved wood "It will give me something to do so why not?"

Nodding Melinda pointed to the door "I will show you how to use it tomorrow in the mean time you should go get some sleep."

Without one word Sawyer left and she carried on finishing the crossbow once she pieced it together she made the final touches then started making the bolts.


	5. Cat got your tongue?

The sun rose and the survivors began to wake up they did not expect to see Melinda teaching Sawyer how to aim something which was in fact the crossbow "Next time you wake me up this early Aqua you are as good as dead you hear me."

Melinda shook her head then thought "You know I might make a bow as well just to have some fun." Seeing him holding the crossbow with one hand again she put his other hand over the one already holding the crossbow "Until you are use to aiming with the crossbow use both hands please I don't want someone to have a bolt shot into them."

People began to be interested in what they were doing especially when they heard Melinda laugh and Sawyer not laughing to long after her, it was Kate who came up to them first "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing freckles?"

Melinda laughed lightly at that then grabbed the crossbow to adjust something then she shot the target she had made after making the bolts when it hit the centre of it she passed it to Sawyer again and watched him hit the outer ring "Aqua mind telling me why this isn't as easy as shooting a gun?"

Melinda looked at Kate who was watching what they were doing "A crossbow weighs less than a gun so you have to hold it different and not as tight as you might make yourself shoot off target." After retrieving the bolts from the target she handed him one and made him shoot again this time he hit near centre "I'm guessing you actually listened to me this time."

"How do you know how to use that?"

"It's a crossbow and I taught myself." She was looking at Kate as if she knew nothing "It's much more effective than a gun as when you pull the bolt out it causes more damage than when it goes in."

"Aren't you too young to know stuff like that?"

She gave Sawyer a look then turned to Kate "Just so you know I'm Twenty-One not ten." _Well technically I am 585 if you include the twenty one years of being alive then the 282 years of being a hybrid then the 283 years of being stuck in Jumanji but no one needs to know that. _"Also I know a lot more than you do."

Kate stepped forward at that "How do you know more than I do?"

Melinda stepped right up to Kate so their noses were nearly touching "Well I don't exactly see you with any doctorates."

"I may have none but neither do you."

John Locke decided to say something then and that was when Melinda noticed Jack, Claire, Hurley and Sayid "She has actually two doctorates Kate."

Instantly everyone was looking at Melinda who was now looking at Kate again "Aw Kate it looks like a cats got your tongue."

When Kate went to hit her she instantly dropped to the ground and kicked Kate's legs from under her then she rolled away from her to end up in a fighting stance when Kate got up she did not take her eyes off her not even when Jack went in between them both and told them to stop.

"Aw Doc you should have let them fight it would have been fun to watch."

Melinda stood normally then looked at Jack "I don't appreciate you stopping this Jack."

"We don't need fights between anyone so just try to be civil towards each other from now on."

Melinda laughed "I don't exactly see you being civil towards Sawyer here so why should I be civil to her." _One _"I saw her walk past me on the plane so she has no chance of hiding from me." _Two _"She thinks I'm too young when I know more than her." _Three _"I know more about things she would run away from." _Four _"I know true fear." _Five _"None of you know what lies beyond the reality of your own delusional realties where you think the world is fine." _Six _"I have lived through things that none of you have." _Seven _"I've looked after myself for most of my life." _Eight _"I've seen things you would be afraid of." _Nine _"I've stared death in the face and lived to tell the tale." _TEN _"What have you done?"

With that all off her chest she turned grabbed the crossbow out of Sawyers hand retrieved the bolts, gave one fearful look at the jungle then a glance to the people behind her with a burst of courage she walked into the jungle to relieve her anger and confront her fears.

-- Back on the Beach --

Jack looked at everyone's faces and found some of them to be as shocked as him and some like Kate to be thinking on what she said, he was both shocked and thinking about what she said until Kate said "She's only twenty one how can she expect us to believe everything she just said."

Jack said one thing she had told him "Don't Judge a Book by its Cover."

Sawyer continued from what she said to him "Even if the cover looks to be real they may have made you see the cover they wanted people to see."

Jack looked to Sawyer who then continued "Seems Aqua has been telling us something along the same lines Doc."

Looking to the Jungle Jack said one thing that confused many "It seems she wants to confront her fear rather than be here." He wanted to go after her but his heart was telling him that she needed to do this alone.

-- Melinda --

While walking deeper into the Jungle Melinda began hearing whispers but she did not sense anyone around so she continued on until she spotted him.

Stopping in her tracks she wanted to run but she was frozen with fear "Are you afraid to die?"

Seeing the gun raise to her she didn't have the courage she had at the end of the game but she did say "I'm Already Dead."

Hearing the gun shot she expected to go down so she looked at her to find no wound, looking up Van Pelt was no where to be seen.


	6. Black Fog

That's when she saw the black fog coming towards her she instantly ran trying to get away from it when all of a sudden she saw a bunch of trees forming a barrier she made herself get into it then watched the black fog try to get to her before it decided to leave.

Falling to her knees Melinda began to cry her sobs shaking her body "Why am I so afraid, I'm a Slayer Vampire Hybrid for fucks sake I shouldn't be scared of a jungle."

After a bit her sobs died down but she just curled into a ball and fell to sleep too tired, too emotionally drained to move.

Her sleep was not peaceful in fact it was far from it as her fear of the jungle came to her ten folds in her dreams. When she woke it was night and she was still shaking from her fear not being able to hide it any longer she got up and retrieved her crossbow then began making her way back to camp but not before the whispers came back but this time she did hear what they were saying "In the Jungle you shall wait until the dice reads five or eight."

This made her stop and look all around her trying to find the source of the whispers but she didn't find the source just a very hungry looking Polar Bear looking at her raising her crossbow she shot it but did not hit where she wanted "Fuck." Her hands where still shaking and they were making her miss her intended target. The Polar Bear began running towards her now when she hit the ground she noticed it was limp above her.

Pushing it off her she looked at the small cuts she got from the fall then noticed one of her bolts that was in her hand had blood on it, looking at the Polar Bear she saw where the bolt went into its heart.

The smell of blood from the Polar Bear made her feed off it giving her energy she needed, after draining it completely dry she pulled all the bolts out and put them back in her bag for them.

Picking it up she made her way back to camp unnoticed she went into her 'home' and began taking the fur off the polar bear and cutting up the meat. No ever noticed she was back so she just continued what she was doing after cutting all the meat of the bones and placing it on a piece of fur she began cutting the rest of the fur and began making something out of it.

She next ripped some of the Polar Bears teeth out and began making another weapon leaving one tooth for a necklace she soon made after the weapon which looked similar to a mace.

Once she had finished everything she had wanted to took the meat to a place no one would see her as they hadn't noticed her yet then she began cooking the meet on sticks with pieces of fruit in between to make kebabs she made enough for everyone to have at least five kebabs each.

After she had done some she had a brake and dug into her bag for a fag, when her hand grabbed a packet she got her lighter and instantly lit one up then placed it to her mouth then sighed, looking in her bag while smoking she noticed something was broken. Grabbing it out of her bag she cursed when it cut her hand.

Taking each piece out she found out that the object that was broken was a hand mirror she got the pieces then buried them in the ground after looking into the shattered pieces which reflected her face. At times she would call it a curse that she could still see into mirrors as it showed her what she had become but she also thanked whoever let her see her reflection as she could change her appearance to become someone else.

She wasn't far enough from everyone as Hurley came upon her after smelling the nice aroma from the food she was making, she motioned for him to sit next to her and she passed him a stick "Put some meat and fruit on it then put it on the fire, the quicker I've got them done the quicker everyone can dig in."

Hurley was happy to help and Melinda found herself having fun talking to Hurley "Sorry about the things I said yesterday."

"It's alright dude I mean I know what you mean." Melinda looked at him curiously and that's when he began explaining about cursed numbers at the end of his story he looked at Melinda expecting her to laugh "You're not laughing."

"No I'm not and I wouldn't as I believe curses to be real Hurley so your secret is safe with me." Looking at the finished kebabs she gave him a bag made out of fur to hold them in then grabbed her own, on their way back to the beach she explained to him what the meat was and he seemed impressed that she had not only killed a Polar Bear but had made bags out of its fur so people could gather food better.

Just before they got to the beach she told him "I've made something else out of the fur for Claire as well." Hurley looked at her "A blanket for the baby when it comes into the world as well as baby carrier for her, I won't give them to her until I've finished them completely though."

When they appeared on the beach Jack came up to her "Where have you been?"

Hurley talked for her then "She killed a Polar Bear dude and made kebabs out of it for everyone as well as these two bags so people can get food better."

Jack looked at her and knew that wasn't why she had took so long in the jungle and noticed some fear in her eyes when he asked her "What else happened?"

Knowing Hurley wouldn't think her crazy she told them both "I saw someone from my past who had caused some of my fear for the jungle, I also heard whispers." The way Jack looked at her when she said that made her realize he had something similar happen to him.

Hurley seeing Melinda wanted a change of subject said "You want a kebab dude."

Melinda smiled at Hurley then told him "Lets gather everyone together so we can give them food." Looking at Jack she said "I will tell you everything later."

Jack nodded then followed them to where everyone was but did not expect Melinda to whistle as he was close to her it hurt his ears "Okay everyone I'm sorry about yesterday. When I was in the jungle I was attacked by a Polar Bear and I was the victor so I made bags out of its fur so we all can gather food better then I gathered some fruit and began making kebabs for everyone when Hurley found me he helped me make them. I made enough so everyone can have four each at least."

She noticed Kate glaring at her and then noticed John walk into camp with a boar when she began handing the kebabs out to people who seemed to be very hungry.

The last person she gave kebabs to was Jack who she then told about what happened in the jungle everything except what the whispers actually said. When they held the memorial service Melinda looked on with a passive face.

When she went to sleep that night she still had the nightmares.


	7. Raven

During the next day she did the final touches to the things she created for Claire she then went for a walk just to bump into Boone who looked at her once and pushed her while accusing her in front of most of the survivors "How is it you don't seem to be dehydrated at all. You're hiding water from us aren't you?" Grabbing her hair he pulled her up and made her look in the direction of Claire "You're hiding water from a dehydrated pregnant woman."

He was getting really close to pissing her off especially after she made them kebabs the day before so she growled out a warning "Let go or you'll regret it."

Kate came along then and asked "What's going on?"

Boone looked from Melinda to Kate and decided Kate would help him make Melinda confess "She's hiding water from us. I mean look at her she looks perfectly fine even though everyone else looks dehydrated."

Kate came to Melinda then and made Boone let go "Where is it?"

"I don't have any water."

Making Boone follow her when she grabbed Melinda she dragged her to her 'home' then made Boone start breaking her 'home' the thing is Claire looked like she believed them both as well so this made Melinda not stop them. Tears began to come to her eyes for feeling guilty even though she had no reason to as she had no water to hide from them.

Boone threw her weapons in front of her feet then the bag that held something that she made which he took out, only Claire realized what they were and that they had her name sewn into them before they were ripped "Now tell us where the water is?" When she didn't answer he ripped it along the sewn lines.

Claire picked up the ripped blanket and baby carrier "You made these."

Everyone looked at Claire then back to Melinda when she nodded "I made the blanket for your baby when it comes and the carrier so you could carry it around and it could still be warm."

Kate made Melinda look her in the face then chucked her to the ground and helped Boone look for the water she supposedly had.

Melinda did not move not even when Boone kicked her but at this Claire protested and it was then that Sayid and Sawyer heard the commotion and came running over to stop Boone from kicking Melinda.

Once they did Sawyer saw her 'home' on the ground and looked to Kate "What made you do this freckles?"

Melinda pushed Sayid's hand out of the way when he offered to help her up and got up herself after picking her weapons up before they could destroy them too she looked at her broken 'home' and turned to Kate it was only then Boone and Kate noticed the tears "I haven't hid anything and I would never keep things like water from other people who need it more than me so how dare you accuse me of hiding water from Claire."

Kate then said "I'm Sorry its just you do look like you have drank some more water than the rest of us." Boone nodded in agreement.

With every step she took she winced but once she was in front of Kate she spoke "Doesn't mean you can resolve to hurting people." She looked at everyone then "GO." When they didn't move she made herself clearer and her voice was laced with disgust and shame for what they did and for letting the tears fall "Leave me ALONE!"

When everyone was gone she fell to her knees in tears, they didn't really stop when she began fixing her home throwing away the pieces of wood that where she was not able to use again, gathering more wood she began building it again the same way she did before. Her tears where of anger and that anger came from the demon within it was practically screaming at her to get revenge for being shown up like that, this scared her more than anything causing more tears to flow.

Jack came back and noticed her working on her home again he was about to go and ask why she had to build it again when Claire stopped him explaining what happened.

It was once she finished telling him that he noticed Melinda wincing now and again and the glistening tear tracks on her face.

Jack was not happy with Kate and Boone one bit and told them so telling them never to jump to conclusions again.

After this he went to check on Melinda to notice she had finished her home and must have been inside as he didn't see her outside it.

Once he was close he could hear small sobs coming from the inside, looking inside he saw her body shaking from her sobs, he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug not knowing what else to do although it was a very awkward hug.

Once her sobs subsided he asked "Are you going to let me check your side?"

Melinda looked away from him when she pulled away from his hug "I'm so weak."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder "You're not weak."

"There was a time I wouldn't let anyone get away with what they just did there was also a time I wouldn't let myself cry over things like this." _There was also a time I wouldn't let the demon within even get to a point where it could make me get an emotion it wanted me to get especially getting __**that **__angry._ Looking at Jack she carried on "So I am weak." _I'm losing control of the demon within me __**slowly **__and it __**scares **__me._

"You are not weak but everyone has their moments of weakness." Jack made her look at him when she turned away from him again "Now let me look at your side."

She nodded then lifted her top off revealing a bikini top now Jack didn't mean for her to do that but it did let him see her side, he sat on the other side of her so he could get a better look at the bruises, he noticed some scars and when she turned her back to him so he could see better he noticed her tattoo.

Not even noticing he was doing it he traced her tattoo, she closed her eyes at the sensation of his fingers tracing her tattoo and a shiver ran up her spine only then did he notice he was tracing her tattoo so he went back to checking her bruises "They seem to be calming down already but they might hurt for a while longer."

Melinda nodded then told him "It's a raven. The tattoo I mean."


	8. Partial Truth

She was beginning to get nervous and didn't notice that Jack was as well "Get some sleep and some of the pain should go." Melinda nodded and watched him about to leave but just before he left completely she grabbed his arm making him turn to her "Melinda?"

Melinda looked him in the eye "Jack I want to tell you what was true. I mean I want to tell you some of my past." When Jack sat down again she said "I told Sawyer but I know I am going to regret telling him and I only told him because I was annoyed and sometimes I end up telling people about my past when I'm annoyed but I want to tell you some of my past because I actually trust you."

When she looked him in the eyes he said "You don't have to tell me." Jack didn't want to admit that he didn't like the fact she told Sawyer about her past and not him but this just confused him.

"That's the thing Jack I know I don't have to tell you I want to tell you." Looking at her hands she added "I know Sawyer didn't judge me but I am scared of you judging me."

Jack didn't really know what to say to that as he now knew his view of her meant a lot to her so he said "I will try not to judge you."

So Melinda told him what she told Sawyer "I will say this though I deserved those five years anyway since I have killed someone before just I was never found out."

Looking him in the eye she told him "I killed someone which was for my own protection, a guy tried to rape me I had to wait till he had an opening which was when he dropped his pants, I grabbed his neck and snapped it." Her hands now again felt like they needed to be washed as she did back when she snapped his neck, when she got to her home back when she killed him she washed her hands so hard they began to bleed.

Jack grabbed her shaking hands even though he did feel some fear towards her and she knew he would what normal girl could snap a guys neck in a few seconds even when they were struggling it was her strength that helped her do it the strength of a Slayer and the strength of a vampire.

"I won't lie to you and say that I'm alright with you having killed someone but you were protecting yourself, it's a natural instinct in a person to protect themselves."

Melinda looked at him then released one of her hands from his and gestured to her bruises "That's why when someone hurts me now I let them unless I become angry which is when I tend to do something stupid."

Jack stood up and went to the door or at least what the opening resembled "Get some sleep."

Melinda nodded even though she knew he couldn't see "You too Jack, maybe one day I'll explain to you why I never got caught." _I don't know if I could do that to him, drag him into a world that most people are oblivious to, the world where the monsters under your bed are in fact real. Where life is much harder due to the evil's in the world, a world which is in a constant war between good and evil._

When he walked away Melinda grabbed her bag and sat in a corner so no one could see her unless they actually came in then she began to drink some of the blood, straight after she put the tub back in her bag and went to sleep on her chairs not bothering to put a top on leaving her in her black shorts and her black bikini top.

-- Flashback --

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming when she was rammed into the wall having the bricks dig into her back made some of her skin rip.

She felt the mans hands ripping her dress open, if she wasn't in a state of fear she would have already gotten away but even a Hybrid becomes scared.

She watched him rip her dress like she was stuck in her mind and couldn't control her body any longer that is until he began pulling his pants down and they got stuck, her body instantly went into action her hands shot out from under his and grabbed his neck digging her nails into his neck and snapping it even when he began struggling against her, before his neck snapped he drove a knife into her stomach making her fall to her knees when she dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

Taking his clothes she got them on then ran home once inside she shed all of her clothes and immediately got to work on her wound first she began scrubbing her hands clean to get rid of the dirt and the sin of murder, she didn't stop until her hands where bleeding. With her shaking bleeding hands she stitched her wound up and cleaned it up as best she could she then cleaned and bandaged her hands.

The thing that scared her the most was the fact she didn't really feel guilty for killing the man not until she found out he had a family. She got away with his murder because in those days they had to have witnesses to link you to the crime they didn't have ways to find finger prints or any of the fancy things we have.

This scared her more as she only felt guilty for taking a life when she found out she took a little girls father away from her much like she had done to her when she was younger, she never wanted to make a kid go through what she went through… Never… and she just did.

-- End of Flashback --

Shooting up she touched her cheeks to feel tears sliding down her face, she was shaking so much she had to clutch her knees so they would stop shaking.

Remembering her dream (memory) so clearly she ran out of her house and was sick, it was as if she was there all over again she could smell everything she smelt including the coppery smell coming from the blood that was on hands after she dug her nails into the guy, she didn't even notice someone come up to her and hold her hair out of the way because she was so lost in her memory.


	9. Total Truth

It was only till she heard their voice that she realised who it was and that someone was there "Aqua calm down or you're going to have a panic attack and I don't want that to happen." Sawyer… once she got her 'breathing' normal he ripped a piece of his top off and handed it to her so she could wipe the sick off her mouth which she did.

He helped her stand up then told her "I'll go and get the Doc before he and some others go and get the water. You just go and sit down and don't bother leaving the area Aqua I'll just get Locke to follow your tracks."

Melinda nodded and noticed Claire come over to help her while Sawyer went and got Jack after saying to Claire "Make sure you don't leave her alone Mamacita."

Once she was sat down Claire said "I never got to say thank you for making me the blanket and baby carrier."

Melinda smiled lightly "It was nothing really, I just wanted to help in some way and if making something for your unborn baby helps then I will make something."

It was then Jack entered and Claire left once Claire was gone Melinda told Jack "I'm alright."

"You were sick that means you are not alright."

Looking at him he only then noticed how pale she was well paler than usual which kind of makes her look dead, that was kind of a hard thing to do but she ignored his look of concern "Jack I'm OK I was sick because after telling you about that piece of my past I dreamt about it and when I woke up I could smell his blood and remember every little thing that happened."

He nodded then said "Me, Kate, John and Charlie are going to get some water and once we have I want you to have some."

Melinda nodded then watched him leave.

Standing up she went out of her home and looked at the jungle before she went back inside and went to sleep only to be woken by Jack who once noticed she was awake explained to her about the caves then asked her if was going to stay on the beach or go with him and some of the other survivors to the caves.

Melinda wanted to go to the caves but her fear won over her again and she answered in a whisper "I'll stay here Jack."

She never did register the disappointment in his voice when he answered "At least come up to them to get water now and then."

Nodding Melinda grabbed his hand before he could leave "Jack I would come to the caves but then I would be too close to the jungle for my liking."

Jack nodded in understanding then told her "If you need me but don't want to go into the jungle just ask someone else don't let your pride stop you from asking someone for help."

That was the day the survivors of the middle section of the plane broke into two some going to the caves and some like Melinda staying on the beach but her reason was different to some of what the others said, she wasn't waiting for a rescue she was staying on the beach for one reason only and that was because of her fears.

The next day Melinda helped some of the others make their own homes and for once in her life she felt like she belonged she was seen laughing, smiling and making friends with the other people who stayed behind on the beach.

The day after Melinda walked to the caves before the sun even rose once she reached the place it was morning as she had took her time trying to fight her fear of the jungle but to no avail, upon walking into the caves she heard Jack's voice "Charlie, just calm down, alright. You're not yourself."

Walking forward she saw them both but they didn't see her so she crept closer but when Charlie next spoke she began running to Jack as with her Vampire hearing she could here the structure in the part of the cave they were in wasn't stable "You Don't know me. I'm a bloody rock god."

Just as the cave caved in Melinda knocked Jack out of the way of getting seriously hurt and screamed when she felt the pressure on her legs, she noticed Jack was knocked out so she tried to move her legs but only made the pain worse. Jack began waking up when he did he looked around to see Melinda, he wasn't as injured as he would have been but he still had some light injuries but not enough to stop him trying to help her.

He managed to unpin her legs just to see the extent of her injuries, her legs were bleeding from different spots and it was starting to make her hungry from the lack of her own blood "Try not to move too much."

"Jack I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Noticing the unspoken question she answered it "I don't how to explain this except that I heard the cave about to cave in but if I shouted it wouldn't have got you out of the way so I did what I usually try to do make sure someone doesn't die."

They heard the movement of rocks and Jack asked "You could have got yourself killed."

"If you lived I wouldn't mind if I did die. The thing is Jack I've lived for a long time."

"Twenty one years isn't that long."

Melinda smiled at him then asked her self _Should I tell him? I trust him but do I want to ruin his view on the world. _Looking into his eyes in the dark and feeling him rest her against his legs made her realise something when it felt like her heart was beating more regular than it should. She still had a heart beat but very faint but this did not cause her the need to breathe but she could if she wanted to or if she was in severe pain. _That's why I trust him so much I'm falling for him. _"Jack what I'm about to tell you might make you think I'm crazy but I'm not."

He nodded and she began telling him the day she became a hybrid, she told him about the game, she told him how old she was and she told him about Slayers and Vampires and how she was both.

He looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth and found that she was, he did something then he would later regret he placed her back on the floor made sure her legs where alright then spaced himself as much as he could and as far away from her as he could get.


	10. Hurt, Pain and Goodbyes

It was so dark he didn't see the hurt in her eyes… he didn't know he had done something that would help her in the future, she turned away from him and silently cried she never did listen to what the people said when they made a hole into where they where and began talking to them, her heart felt like it had broken and from that moment on she promised herself never to trust anyone like that again for it would only bring her pain.

Her soft nature began to harden much like it had done in the jungle and during the game she once again became the girl from the jungle who needed no one but herself.

She could hear Jack talking to Charlie who seemed to be their rescuer then she heard Jack telling Charlie he had a dislocated shoulder which Charlie then asks why didn't he get Melinda's help which the answer was she was in too much pain to be able to help relocate his shoulder.

When he yells out in pain she glances at him once before looking at her legs that had already began to heal quickly thanks to slayer and vamp blood.

But her hunger was starting to make it self known after the blood loss and with her face turned from them her face vamped out but not like the others of the world her eyes turned completely black and fangs appeared but her face didn't change at all.

When Charlie starts talking about seeing a light Melinda returns to her normal face and watches him dig when he and Jack turn to help her she doesn't let them and gets out herself not once looking back she limped with them to the people in the cave.

She hated the wave of jealousy that ran through her when Kate hugged Jack and when he seemed happy about it. When people tried to help her she told them to leave her alone and everyone seemed to be shocked when she even said it to Claire who had come to see if her friend was alright.

"I'm only trying to help Mel."

Melinda looked at Claire and decided then and there "Claire I don't need your help in fact I don't need anyone's help so just back off." She hated herself when she saw the hurt look on Claire's face but it was for the best if Claire hated her then what she was going to do wouldn't hurt her friend.

She watched Kate make Jack a sling and him smile at her that was what made her go to the beach grab all of her stuff shove it in her bag drink more blood than necessary then right a note just to attach it to her door then she left into the jungle deciding she would rather live alone than feel the pain in her heart any longer.

So Jack hurt her more than anyone had ever hurt her but by hurting her made her confront her fear.

It wasn't until the next day when Sawyer went to see if she was alright that anyone noticed she was gone, after reading the letter Sawyer put it in his pocket along with another letter he had.

He went to Jack even if he didn't want to and told him exactly what the letter said but also said he had ripped it up. Claire, Hurley, Charlie, Sun, Jin (even if he didn't understand), Kate and John all listened to him.

**Dear whoever finds this, you can have my home for I have left for reasons only one may know about and I have left in my mind for good but nothing ever goes the way we plan so I may come back in the future. **

**Tell Jack to keep my secret to himself or try to forget it like I know he wants too. Also tell him thanks for the reaction he gave to my secret he reminded me why I never told anyone I never told anyone because it would always end with pain and right now it feels like I'm torn in two (tear stain).**

**Tell Claire that I'm sorry for telling her to go away (tear stain) from me when she was only trying to help but I wanted people to hate me so when I left they wouldn't be bothered about me leaving and just forget I was ever alive.**

**It was for the best that I left so I just wanted to say sorry to anyone who actually thought of me as a friend.**

**Oh and one more thing tell Kate I'm sorry we didn't become friends, I think we only clashed because we are alike in some ways and I saw myself in her sometimes that it made me scared. **

**Melinda Collins **

**Linguist and Archaeologist, I thought I would tell you my doctorates as you where all probably thinking what they where.**

**Oh tell Sawyer to not hide behind the cover he made, for too long it can make you weak… (tear stain) I should know.**

**Bye. **

Claire looked at Jack to see guilt on his face for a split second and then added some pieces together in her mind _Melinda likes Jack and somehow he broke her heart that's why she left. _She didn't know that she got it in one go except there where some things she couldn't have thought that made her leave. Looking at Kate helping Jack a few hours later she noticed how they seemed together _She noticed that Jack likes Kate and that broke her heart._

She ended up telling Charlie all of this and he told Claire "You know they didn't seem to be on the best of terms when I went in and rescued them."

"Charlie one of my friends has just had her heart broken and now she's gone and left, I want her to come back."

Charlie nodded "You never know how much someone means to you until they are gone."

"She's not dead Charlie so please stop talking as if she is."

-- Melinda --

She didn't stop walking until she collapsed from pain and exhaustion but luckily she collapsed near a cave that was under a waterfall, she didn't notice until then and dubbed the cave her home.

She makes her new home homey by getting a few blankets out of her bag laying them on the ground then she went and found something for her door, what she found was only something she could move, she moved it in front of her home even with the pain shooting up her legs.

Once she had done this she laid down on her blankets and got a pillow out of her bag then she went to sleep.


	11. Powers That Be

The next day she made her home easier to access for herself then started making things for inside her home, by doing all this she was confronting her fear, not once when she felt scared did she stop.

She was finally becoming a Slayer/Vampire she used her fear to help her instead of letting it control her. She used her fear as strength to move logs to her home then carve them into things that she could use.

During the rest of the day she began making a frame for a bed then at the end of the day when she had finished being the fact that she had not stopped once to drink some blood then made herself a mattress by stitching two of the blankets together then stuffing them with leaves from the jungle…. it eventually made something that resembled a mattress.

Upon finishing she fell asleep.

The next day was her 12th day on the island and all she did was drink more blood and make more things for her home.

13th even though it wasn't a Friday it was unlucky for Melinda as she noticed her blood supply was gone as she had to drink more to heal quicker so that day she did have to face her fear and go further into the jungle to hunt boar.

Melinda looked around and noticed tracks and quickly followed them but when she heard the whispers again she said out loud "I am in the jungle and I no longer have to wait to be free from it. I'm not scared of it anymore I beat the game it didn't beat me."

"Is that right?"

Melinda swung around to come face to face with Val Pelt "I beat the game and you no longer have any power over me."

"Finally you see that the game didn't weaken you but strengthened you." He pressed something into her hand then said "A token of Jumanji." She looked down to her hand to see a piece of the game her piece to be exact.

Looking up she found he was gone and for the first time she didn't see the fear of the jungle she saw its beauty "A token of Jumanji indeed."

The next few days Melinda trained herself once again to be able to move among the jungle without being noticed, on the 17th day on the island she was jumping from tree to tree when all of a sudden she saw Charlie hanging from one until Kate climbed a tree and released him then she watched with bated breath until Charlie began breathing again.

She followed them back to camp without them noticing and listened to their conversation to end up hearing something she didn't want to hear Claire had been kidnapped by someone who wasn't on the flight.

The next few days Melinda became the rest of the survivor's guardian angel but there was one person she watched over more and that was Jack the next person she watched over more was Sawyer.

Each day she noticed they seemed happier without her there but what she did not know was some of them where just hiding behind a cover much like herself.

Soon they had all been on the island for 27 days and Claire came back but she did not remember anyone seeing this Melinda whispered "It's for the best that you forgot me."

Going away she never did notice Jack glance at the tree she was just in.

Two days later they planned to get Ethan and Melinda followed with her crossbow in hand, no one noticed she was following or even there until she got her chance and shot him right between the eyes at the same time Charlie shot the man six times.

First they looked at Charlie then looked behind them to see Melinda stood there in all black clothes "Melinda?"

Melinda walked past them to the dead Ethan and ripped the bolt out of his head snapping it "Bloody hell that's another one I have to make now."

"Melinda?"

She turned this time and looked at the person who said her name "Hi Jack."

Before she could leave Jack said "You're coming back with us."

Laughing she looked him in the eye "Jack I've been on my own for eighteen days on this island I think I'm alright oh and I have been on my own much longer than five years before so I think I can look after myself."

"Come back with us."

This time she noticed the pleading tone in his voice "Fine but it doesn't mean I'll decide to stay."

Once they returned Melinda still did not talk to Claire or anyone for that matter.

The next few days where a blur for Melinda, she helped where needed but not once did she talk to anyone but one thing she did help with was rebuilding the raft which caused Michael to ask "Do you want to go on the raft when we set sail?"

Melinda looks up in shock but sees Sawyer watching her and says her first real sentence since she was back with the survivors "I think someone else deserves a place on the raft Michael." Michael looked to who she was looking at then back to her "He will be more help than I ever could be."

He nods then she carries on helping finishing the raft.

One thing she had been doing was avoiding Jack until the point where he stopped looking for her.

Eventually she started talking to Claire again and slowly they began becoming good friends again.

12 days after killing Ethan Melinda returned to her 'home' to get some time away from the other survivors then she trained herself in combat all over again for two days as being with the survivors she became in her mind rusty, once she returned she found out that Claire had given birth she smiled when she heard the news but the smile left her face when she found out that Boone had died the day she left. He may have jumped to conclusions with things but that didn't mean he deserved to die. No one deserved to die.

It was that day that Charlie came up to her and asked "If you write a letter I will put it in this bottle with the rest of the messages."

Melinda looked at him in the eye "I have no one to write to." Then a thought struck her "Wait I do have someone to write to." When she noticed he was gone she got a pen and paper and began writing.

**Dear Buffy**

**You don't know who I am but I know who you are and what your life is like. I have a lesson for you that will hopefully help in the coming future of being chosen.**

**Don't hide behind a cover be who you are and don't let the council control you.**

**One more thing if you get the time research the Hybrid that's what I am and I have met you in another life but time was rewound and I was the only one to keep the memories. I know this probably seems farfetched but if you research the Hybrid maybe you will come to understand what I am and that I help against the forces of evil.**

**I am not your enemy I am your friend, if you let me I can also become your teacher. **

**I'm stuck on a island up to now so I don't know when I will finally get to set foot back into Sunnydale. You may have heard of the 815 plane crash well I am one of its survivors. If you get this help us pleased or at least try to, people are getting hurt by other people who live on this island and I can't kill them to save the people I have come to care for. The survivors I know of are as listed;**

**Jack Sheppard**

**Sawyer 'I'm not 100 sure that is his real name but he is a good man'**

**Claire Littleton**

**Aaron Littleton**

**Charlie Pace**

**Hugo "Hurley" Reyes**

**Michael Dawson**

**Rose Henderson**

**Bernard Nadler 'his wife is 100 sure he is still alive somewhere on the island.'**

**Sayid Jarrah**

**Jin-Soo Kwon**

**Sun-Hwa Kwon**

**Walt Lloyd**

**John Locke**

**Shannon Rutherford**

**Kate Austen**

**There are some more survivors but I do not know their names. If you get this letter please try to help us. If you want to know about my lives then find out about my first life and now which both go by Melinda Collins as it is my given name. **

**Don't let them control you Buffy you are better than that.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Melinda Collins**

After writing the letter Melinda realised she couldn't send it as it talked about things some people shouldn't know about so she put it in her pocket.

She then watched Jack, Kate, John and Danielle leave after Danielle warned them that the others where coming.

Melinda wanted to go with them but at the same time she wanted to say goodbye to the people leaving on the raft so she did what her heart told her to do and that was say goodbye to one person on that raft.

Once she found him she went up to him and hugged him "Don't get yourself killed you where the first friend I had in my mind on this island. I'm going to miss someone not calling me Aqua."

"I didn't know you where so soft."

Melinda looked up at him and smiled when he hugged back "Was it you who found my letter?"

A smile appeared on his face and Melinda tried to remember each little detail of that smile because in her opinion that was a true handsome smile. Then he let go of her and showed her a piece of paper which she recognised "I kept it and told everyone else I got rid of it." Then he put it back in his pocket with another letter he kept.

For some unknown reason that didn't upset Melinda but instead made her eyes light up with something that Sawyer didn't want to go. Sawyer seeing the opportunity kissed her hard on the lips "Shouldn't have given me the chance Aqua." Turning around he walked away and said two words before he left the island "Goodbye Aqua."

Melinda touched her lips in shock while watching the raft start to go away and when her mind caught up with her she ran to the coast and shouted out to him "Goodbye Sawyer."

Once they had left she went home so she could get her bag then all of a sudden she did something she hadn't done since was eighteen. She got out her plain A4 paper and began to draw Sawyer with the smile she wanted to remember forever. Later on in the day when she had just put the finishing touches to her drawing she heard an explosion and gently put the drawing and everything around her in her bag and then with her inhuman speed went running to see what the explosion was just to end up seeing Jack, Kate, Hurley and John all around what appeared to be a hatch.

Jack saw her when he looked up causing everyone else to look at her but her eyes where looking at the hatch as something in it was making her spidey senses go crazy it was then she muttered "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil ways, to cease their destructive manners, to prevent the end of the world. When one Slayer dies, the next one is called. So when will Buffy be called will I be to late to help her by the time we get off this island or will I be here for eternity." What she didn't know was when she spoke the word of the prophecy… Into every generation a slayer is born, a slayer was born who went by the name of Buffy Summers.

As Jack had moved closer he had heard every word she said "Melinda?"

When she looked him into the eyes a shiver ran down his spine "We need to get off this Island Jack, _I _need to get off this Island."

What Melinda never realised was that her letter had disappeared and fell into the hands of Giles the future librarian of Sunnydale High. Even though it wasn't addressed to him he read the letter and instantly went into research mode. When the time came Buffy would also read the letter but at the moment the Powers at Be seemed to think Melinda needed a little help so they sent the letter to someone who could help.

Giles researched everything mentioned and soon got to work on a plan to help them knowing her couldn't tell the authorities because he would have to explain how he got the letter and what the other things mentioned in the letter where.

Melinda and the survivors where all one step closer to being rescued but not by who they thought they would be rescued by as Giles was far from who they thought was going to rescue them but as there was time before Giles could do that many things could happen on the island and maybe they would be rescued by someone else.

Melinda's call was answered and her hopes could be fulfilled but only time could tell if that was truly the case.


	12. Daddy?

"We need to get off this Island Jack, _I_ need to get off this Island."

Jack didn't know what to say to her so he just walked closer so no one could hear him and said the first thing that came to him "You will get off this island _I_ promise you."

Melinda never strayed from her spot and just listened to what they were saying and doing but Hurley saying "4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42." made her step slightly away from the hatch. Then Kate said something about the door to the hatch and they had to see something on it so Melinda went over and read what was on it.

"Quarantine, huh…" Melinda didn't notice the look she got from Jack but walks on her own back to her 'home' making sure no one followed, she grabbed her bag packed up all her things then left making her way to the caves.

While walking to the caves Melinda begins to hear whispers but this time she hears laughter then sees a little girl in front of her "Where's my Daddy gone?"

Melinda was frozen stiff even when the little girl grabbed her hand "Where's our Daddy gone?"

That was all Melinda could take so she looked at the little girl and told her something she wished someone could have told her when she asked that question when she was that age "He died, a bad man killed him and the man got away with it. But he's in a better place now and he will watch over you until the day you join him up there."

The little Melinda smiled sadly at her and hugged her then ran off singing "Daddy's with me I'm no longer alone."

-- Flashback – Melinda is six years old --

Melinda was having a fun time with her father not having to go by the rules her mum made her go by before she passed away.

Melinda never really liked her mum as her mum made her act like a lady rather than act like a kid but with her father she could act like a kid and be free.

It was that night when her father had put her down to bed, after awhile of being asleep she heard a loud thud which happened in the middle of the night so she got up and went to her father's room shaking with fear thinking a monster was going to get her not knowing that a monster wasn't going to get her until she was the age of twenty one, nor did she know that things that go bump in the night aren't the only things you should fear for people with a soul who kill are much worse than other things that don't have a soul and kill.

"Daddy?" She spoke in a frightened whisper to the dark room. She checked it to find her father wasn't there so she went downstairs to notice some light coming from their front room.

Walking to the room she didn't notice the red stained rug until she stepped on it, looking down Melinda noticed the red substance but didn't realize it was blood.

Going further into the room Melinda found a man standing over her father holding a knife, not realising what she was doing Melinda ran to her father and hugged him while whispering "Daddy I'm Scared." Melinda looked at the man above her father to see him looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes but before he could do anything Melinda screamed and her neighbour came running in but the man had already left.

The woman from next door hugged Melinda to her while her husband checked her father for any sign of being alive.

The next day was the funeral and Melinda kept looking around for her father but could not find him so she asked the people around the grave of her father, her innocence kept her from realising the truth of where she was and what had happened so in her innocent little voice she asked the question which was "Where's my Daddy gone?"

Everyone looked at her with pity but not one of them answered her, leaving poor Melinda to come up with the answer eventually herself.

She ended up living with her neighbours but these people wanted her to have a childhood but without her father Melinda started becoming the daughter her mother always wanted her to be, a lady.

-- End of Flashback --

A tear slid down Melinda's face and a bitter laugh escaped her lips "Why couldn't have anyone told me the truth when I needed to hear it."

All thoughts of going to the caves left her mind and she found herself running to her 'home' but then she heard Jack shout Kate and John's names.

She was going to continue on her way to her 'home' but something deep with her soul stopped her "What the hell am I thinking I'm a slayer and someone needs my help." Running in the direction his voice came from she found the hatch looking down the hole she smelt Jack's scent as well as four others one was very faint but the other three very strong and she only recognised two of those Kate and John.

Seeing no one at the bottom of the hole she positioned herself over the hole then jumped down it landing in a crouching position.

Walking quietly through the hatch she came to a corner and noticed John with a gun pointed to his head then noticed Kate coming up behind the man with the gun.

The next thing she knows there's a shot and it hits a computer and thankfully not John but the guy who had the gun doesn't seem to think so.

Melinda just watched it all unfold in front of her not knowing how she could help this causing her much stress as a slayer she felt like she needed to help and not knowing what to do just made her feel helpless.

No one noticed her until Jack and John left to watch a video then Desmond said quietly so only so she could hear "You know you should tell them you are here."

Melinda walked into the room and looked at the computer then at the timer on the wall above one of the doors "4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. That's what you have to type in to reset the counter isn't it."

"It is."

When Jack began coming back into the room Melinda went and hid in the shadows again and just listened.


	13. Jack

Melinda followed Jack in his chase for Desmond and listened to their conversation and glared at Desmond when he looked at her causing Jack to notice her out of the corner of his eye.

She would have made herself known sooner but their conversation made her stop still especially when she found out that Jack had been _married_ once before but now wasn't.

"Type the numbers if they get it fixed." Turing to Jack he continued "See you in another life, yeah?"

Then Desmond was gone. Jack looked at her once then left for the hatch with her following silently behind him.

Melinda looked at the counter when it reset but when John said he was doing the first shift Jack turned to her and dragged her out of the hatch away from everyone then questioned "How long was you there?"

"A few minutes after you entered the hatch, Jack look I'm sorry I heard what Desmond said to you and what you said to him, I didn't want to intrude into your past without you wanting me to know."

"Well it's too late for that."

Melinda looked down and noticed Jack was still holding her arm so she shook it off and stepped away from him "This world is older than you know Jack, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth, made it their home, their Hell. In time, they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: certain magic's, certain creatures…

The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was human form possessed—Infected—by the demon's soul. He bit another and another… and so they walk the Earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and the Old Ones to return."

Jack looked at Melinda then said "Why are you telling me this now and why didn't you tell it me this way before."

"You never asked, actually if I remember correctly you ignored me and moved away from me. Also I want you to realize more about the world you were kept from." Melinda looked at him "Look I know I shouldn't have expected you to be alright with it straight away but I did."

"How exactly did you think I would react?"

"I don't know."

What Jack said next made her snap "You should never have told me."

Turing to him in anger she never noticed that she vamped out and Jack looked on in shock at her Black eyes and her fangs when she realised what happened she said "What Jack? Go ahead and say it because I already know what you are going to say."

Jack stepped forward when his hand lightly touched her face she froze "Is this what vampires look like?"

"No they get a weird forehead, fangs and yellow eyes. I get these more than likely because I'm the Hybrid which I'm bloody thankful for." Looking him in the eyes she whispered "Jack why don't you hate me?"

Without realising it Jack said something that she would keep with her forever and she could you use to remind herself about some things later in life when things would get much worse "You are not a demon, you are a protector and someone who has a good heart."

Melinda couldn't help the next words that came out of her mouth "Jack please hate me, its easier when people hate me. It's so confusing having you not hate me, please hate me please." By this time she had fallen to her knees but Jack had caught her and was holding her to him.

"Why do you want me to hate you?"

Melinda leaned backwards and looked him in the eyes "I want you to hate me now so later I won't feel more pain than I would now because Jack you hating me would cause me so much pain, pain I never want to feel again."

"Why would it cause you pain?"

"Jack I already know its painful thinking you hate me because when you reacted the way you did to me telling you about demons I thought you hated me and it felt like my soul was being ripped from me."

Jack just ended up looking at her not expecting her answers to be anything like what she was saying "Why?"

Her eyes and teeth began to return to normal and the amount of emotions swimming in her eyes made Jack want to take the question back "You're one of the first people I have trusted in a very long time Jack and I like to think of you as a close friend. I feel like I have to protect you no matter what happens to me but more so than it is with other people I want to protect you because I have feelings for you that I can't explain.

I've never felt this way about someone before, they make me feel so happy at times but at others it feels like I have a hole in my heart." Without thinking she went forward and kissed him.

What happened next she couldn't even comprehend as she never thought it would happen he kissed her back, the kiss stopped eventually so Jack could breathe but before she knew it he was kissing her again but this time his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth and she opened her mouth giving him the free reign of her mouth.

_**STOP**_

Instantly Melinda pulled away and looked anywhere but at Jack "Jack I'm sorry I kissed you it was never supposed to happen."

She looked at his hands on her arms when he grabbed her "What do you mean it was never supposed to happen?" When Melinda didn't answer Jack grabbed her arms "Melinda what do you mean it wasn't supposed to happen?"

_**Tell him.**_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have to_

_**TELL HIM**_


	14. Embrace

"Jack I've changed… I no longer fear the jungle and the part I wanted to keep within me I've embraced…"

Before she could carry on he asked "The vampire?"

"No the slayer and the vampire… Jack the slayer is strong and if I ever became weak enough it would take control of me and hunt then kill anything evil even if it is a person with a soul and if I got hungry it would mix with the vampire in me and kill for food. I always pushed it to the far deep end of my soul but when I was on my own I realised it is a part of me therefore I should embrace it."

-- Flashback --

Melinda was hunting boar again when all of a sudden it felt like she was watching herself hunt it rather than her actually hunting it.

When she awoke from the 'dream' she looked to the boar to see it practically ripped apart _it wasn't a dream_

_**No it wasn't**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am apart of you**_

_Which part?_

_**The Slayer**_

_How can you be the slayer… you… you practically ripped the animal apart_

_**You left it too long to feed and became weak, so I took over and fed**_

_Fed! It looks like predators ripped it to shreds_

_**We are the predator not the prey**_

_I know that but you could have just killed it quickly then feed off it rather than prolonging its pain_

_**It is an animal therefore lower than us**_

_Doesn't mean you can kill it like you did and it may be lower than us although I don't think animals are but that doesn't mean you can choose how it dies_

_**Would you rather if it was the vampire in you that fed? **_

_No_

_**It would have fed of a human maybe even Sawyer, Claire or Jack**_

_It would have hurt them first…_

_**Don't start being weak it's very unbecoming of a slayer**_

_Even Slayer's have weaknesses and so do Vampires_

_**If you don't want to hurt them then don't care for them**_

_I can't stop now that I already care for them_

_**Don't say I didn't warn you**_

Melinda walked 'home' while saying "I can't believe I just had bloody a conversation with my slayer side in my head."

-- End of Flashback --

"And I did Embrace it Jack. Now I feel stronger than I ever have, it made me see sense and now I know I shouldn't come to care for people as I will only get them hurt."

Jack's hands never let her go "If you never care for people you will never be the protector you can be." He brought her to him in a hug then carried on "By caring for people you become more of a protector because you have me people to behind you every step of the way."

_**Don't listen to him**_

_Jack's right I should never stop caring about people otherwise I will become what the watchers council want even when they have no power over me._

Melinda pulled back from the hug and looked at his hands Melinda then looked into his eyes and admitted "You're right." Sighing Melinda carried on "But… but I still shouldn't have kissed you Jack, I may like you a lot and want to kiss you but what life would I be giving you I am an immortal and you are a mortal. While I am doomed to walk this earth till the day I am killed you can die of natural causes such as old age. Who would I be if I kissed you again…"

The next thing she knew was that Jack kissed her "I should be able to choose don't you think."

Melinda nodded but still turned away from him "Give me some time to think about this Jack and Jack you should think about what you would be getting yourself into."

Melinda did take time to think over the situation but when she came to a decision she avoided Jack like you would the plague.

Days passed and Melinda knew her decision was one sided as it should be his as well but she knew Jack's future was not the future that she had, he is a healer not a fighter well not 100 anyway so Melinda made the decision that they should not be together and her decision would lead to heartbreak but she did not know this.

Day 46 on the island quickly became Day 48 the day that Sawyer, Jin and Michael came back to the camp. Melinda instantly became worried about Sawyer and made sure he was alright but by doing this she made herself bump into Jack.

"Melinda just go you can't help." Melinda expected this behaviour for avoiding him but it still hurt like hell and she should know she had been to a hell dimension once in her life thankfully she was only there for a day in earth time otherwise she would have been there for years.

Mind you it wasn't the worst hell dimension she could have been sent to. She was there for five years but since it was the worst five years of her life excluding Jumanji she never added it to her years of age.

Jumanji wasn't the only place that Melinda tried to forget or where she learnt to fight for in both places you fought for your life every day.

-- Flashback -- Hell Dimension - Cruentus Somnus (Latin for Bloody Sleep) --

All Melinda could hear was screams when she awoke from her unconscious state. When she opened her eyes she found she was in a cell of some sort but it wasn't long for her to figure out why there was screams as she looked beyond the bars of her cell she saw flames holding many people who all looked as if they where sleeping but looking closer she could see they where wide awake.

What she also noticed was as soon as the fires burnt their flesh it healed just for it to be repeated over and over again.

Then she saw people being bled dry then their blood carried to a fiery pit which then created the flames that tortured the ones held by them.

Running up to the bars Melinda used some of her strength to bend the bars to find she couldn't so she did what she rarely did she used all her strength, all her strength combined bent the bars quickly giving her enough room to escape from her cell.

-- Day 1085 in the Hell Dimension --

In ten days Melinda would have been in the dimension for 3 years. Not long after her escape did she get caught again but as the demons did not know how she escaped they put her in a cell again. Then the real torture began, she had done to her what she had seen on her first day and many more types of torture they used in that Hell Dimension.

Melinda had killed many of its demons in the time she had been there and many more died before she became free from the Hellish place. The amount of times Melinda had to fight for her life taught her many things in both combat and how to keep her mind blocked from demons who could originally get into it.

It may have been hell for Melinda but it did help her train to be what she was destined to be and that was a warrior who would protect the innocent and defeat the forces of evil.


	15. Animalistic Thoughts

---- Jumanji Year 273 ----

Melinda glared at the 'people' around her. They looked like very short people with very big masks on their faces, the reason she was glaring at them was that she was tied to a wooden stake again for the hundredth time about to be burnt at the stake for invading their land again.

Melinda really hated having to do this to them each time so she decided to get it over and done with. Using her strength she uprooted the wooden stake and used it as a weapon now when she first did this she fell over and rolled down a hill until she hit a wall. Now however she used her body to create enough momentum to hit them and knock them out but not hurt them permanently.

Once she had successfully knocked them out she used one of their spears to cut the ropes that tied her to the stake then she ran as fast as she could from the area so she wouldn't be tied to another stake again.

---- End of Flashbacks ----

Jack noticing her not moving nearly shouted at her "Go." Melinda nodded to Jack then left while her memories flashed to the front of her mind. All through the day and into the next Melinda remembered things that happened so long ago. Some things she was glad to remember and others best forgotten.

She was walking around the jungle when all of a sudden she caught the scents of Kate and Jack so she followed the scents to them. When she arrived she wished she hadn't as what she saw caused her more heartbreak than Jack telling her she couldn't be any help. Before her was Kate kissing Jack and although it didn't last long as Kate ran off Melinda saw Jack respond ever so slightly and in her mind it was confirmed when he shouted after her.

Melinda ran like she never had before and when she reached her destination she started breaking everything in sight the bed she created was first then everything else when all was broken she went out into the jungle and killed a nest of boars ripping them apart then she drank their blood. She even killed a few baby boars not once ever thinking by doing this her vampire side was winning its whispering was working….

**Kill **

She killed anything in sight be it a small animal or a big one not one stood a chance when she used all her strength

**Hurt **

Not even when they hurt her did they stand a chance

**Pain**

It was as if she didn't feel the pain at all

**Revenge**

Just the urge to get revenge

**Anger**

First her anger would be used on the things around her then the one she was hurt by

**Blood**

Blood wasn't enough to quell her thirst for revenge it just made it grow.

**Fury**

As the saying goes Hell hath no fury like a woman Scorned.

Once she had killed the innocent life forms a painful scream tore from her lips as if something was being torn from within her.

In her fury Melinda didn't realise she was headed in uncharted territory which made her stumble upon a nameless person who shot at her but with her speed, strength and fury caused the woman to be killed without mercy. Melinda bit into the woman's neck and drank her blood, the blood of a human being, the blood of a person with a soul.

Melinda could feel when the woman's blood was getting to a point where she would die but she carried on even when she debated to create the woman into her childe. The vampire within loved the rush she got when the body in her arms became limp and the last of its blood travelled down her throat.

When she dropped the body Melinda with a malicious smile upon her face cracked her neck "I'm finally free from that bloody ridiculous soul."

Melinda looked around then at the body on the floor "Hmm she tasted better than I thought she would."

**Now I need a new name what should it be?**

**I can't go by the name by which my slayer side went by…**

**Hmm this is rather interesting being in control of the body instead of watching from within what she did with it.**

**Ah yes I need a new name I must not forget that.**

Looking up to the sun she smiled "Well she may have gone by that one day in her life but now it will be mine."

---- Flashback ----

Melinda looked down to her friend with tears in her eyes "You can't die."

Elizabeth weakly smiled at her friend and trainer "Another will be called."

"I don't care if another god damn Slayer is called I don't want you to die."

Laughing Elizabeth told her friend with her last breath "Apollo you must know that this is destiny as it was destiny for me to find out what you are." And thus Elizabeth died and the next Slayer was called.

---- End of Flashback ----

"Apollo it's such a fitting name for a vampire who walks in the sunlight."

**Now it is mine.**

_NO. You can't. PLEASE._

**Aww is the slayer afraid I will use the name in vain of your friend Elizabeth… Now that I come to think about it that makes the name more fitting for me as it would piss you off.**

_When I find a way you will be put back to where you came from and my soul will be restored._

**Well I'm thankful to whoever cast the spell upon you to make you loose your soul when you ever felt like getting revenge and killed an innocent life form during the time you felt like getting revenge.**

_It's a shame then that the spell only can be cast once on a person and it has a way for the soul to be restored._

**Yes well that will never happen as I will never protect the one you love.**

_You may say that now but later you will find you might just protect him without even knowing it._

**Sorry but I'm going to go now and oh I will love ruining your life with the rest of the survivors and hurting them without them even knowing it.**

_Jack will find out that I am not myself._

**That is where you are wrong as I have watched what you have done over the years and am very capable of acting like you.**

Apollo smiled and looked at her reflection in a river she passed on the way back to the camp "What have you done to our hair." She touched it in disgust "Oh well I suppose I will have to make do with it."


	16. Henry? That Isn't Your Real Name

Seven days later Apollo arrived in an area she knew all to well. It was now Day 59 on the island and Apollo was going to make the next days hell for the survivors.

Seeing the door to the Swan Station Apollo entered it upon finding Jack she walks past him as if she was still avoiding him, when he grabs her arm he never noticed the small smile on her face "Melinda where have you been for the past eight days."

Apollo turned to Jack and started to act like Melinda "I needed time alone Jack after I saw something in the jungle." Jack looked at her as if to ask her to elaborate "Jack I saw the kiss between you and Kate. I hate the feeling that caused to stir within me so I left so I wouldn't do anything stupid and now I'm over the hurt not completely but enough of it so I can talk to you again without wanting to hurt you."

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

Apollo laughed a bitter laugh "I saw it Jack you responded to her kiss." When she had eye contact she added "Don't forget Jack I pick up on things normal people don't."

Apollo kissed him hard on the mouth then withdrew; walking away she told a shocked Jack "I didn't want her to have the last kiss."

Once she was nearly out of the hatch she noticed a new scent one she smelt way out in the forest a few days ago, following the scent she came to a door. She asked John who was in there as she 'heard' noise coming from within and he explained to what she missed the past eight days. Apparently a man they thought to be one of the others was behind the door and what a perfect thing it was for Apollo.

Apollo decided to spend the rest of the day with the rest of the survivors so she went to them when she arrived she was brought into several hugs. Apollo hated being hugged but to be Melinda she needed to hug her friends.

She told every single one of them that she needed to be alone again and now she was back for good. They all believed every lie that came out of her mouth and Melinda was seeing that not only was Apollo good at pretending to be her but she was also good at making people believe her lies.

Apollo went back to the hatch and asked if she could question Henry and Locke agreed to it so here she was standing in front of the door while Locke opened it, once it was open he motioned for her to go in and she did hearing the door close behind her Apollo looked at the man before her "Henry?"

He looked up and Apollo felt a shiver go down her spine as if she was standing in front of a master vampire she felt the power he had even if it wasn't literal she knew he had power on this island "Yes?"

Apollo sat in front of him cross legged "So that's your name?"

"Yes it is."

Apollo sighed "Get over this bullshit because I can tell that isn't your name and I know for one you have more power than you are telling my 'friends'."

He smiled and Apollo felt like puking seeing that smile "You are as intelligent as your file says Melinda."

Apollo got a cat like grin on her face when she said "So I'm right about you am I." Seeing his slight nod she carried on "So what does my file tell you about me?"

"Things no one else knows."

Melinda laughed "Such as."

With what he said next a Cheshire grin appeared on his face "I know what you are."

Apollo froze "What's that?"

'Henry' smiled "A Hybrid."

Apollo growled "So then you will know that as a hybrid I can lose my soul making my vampire self take over."

"Yes I know all about that Apollo. You don't think you kill one of my people and I don't find out do you." Looking at her visible shock he carried on "I know everything about you from when you were born to this present day and I also know that this is the first time you have control."

Apollo nodded "So since you know so much about me why don't you tell me your real name."

"Ben."

Apollo laughed "Much better than Henry." Hearing Locke coming to the door she added "I won't help you get out of here Ben but I won't tell anyone what you told me either."

When she left she didn't notice the look in Ben's eyes nor did she hear his final words when the door closed because she was too busy telling Locke another lie "But you will help me in the future Melinda."

Two days passed and still no one noticed that their friend wasn't in fact their friend but someone they should fear. Apollo was having a fun time making people believe she was Melinda but after two days it got boring. Watching one of the nameless survivors walk on their own into the jungle Apollo followed first causing the person to get paranoid.

When the guy asked "Who's there?"

Apollo laughed and walked up behind him but before he could turn around or scream her hand was over his mouth and had him trembling in her arms "I just love the smell of fear."

Turning him around the man tried to scream again once he saw black eyes and fangs "Aww you don't want to do that." Without warning the man bit her hand and screamed as loud as he could. Grabbing his neck she gripped with one hand cutting off his air circulation "Now that wasn't nice." She licked the right side of his face then scratched him slightly and tasted his blood "You don't taste nice and since I don't want you telling people about me I best kill you quick as thanks to your scream, which probably alerted someone to this area."

She bit into his arm and ripped out some of his flesh spitting it out she laughed "Doesn't mean I still can't have some fun."

Dragging him as an animal would she ran out of the area just as Jack and Sawyer entered the area to find some of the mans flesh on the ground "Doc I think either the other's are leaving us pieces of the people they take now or that's what is left of whoever screamed."

Apollo was having a fun time with her catch as she found a polar bear and gave the person to the polar bear then climbed a tree before it hurt her and watched it kill him but not before he screamed.

Both Sawyer and Jack heard the scream and ran off in the direction of it after trying to follow the drag trail, when they arrived they saw the man being eaten by a polar bear who didn't seem happy about the intruders.

Wiping her mouth clean and hiding any blood on her body Apollo came from behind them at a 'run' and quickly withdrew her crossbow and shot the polar bear in the head. Once she saw it was dead she walked up to the guy and turned in fake horror. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Sawyer looking at her then she noticed Jack motioning for Sawyer to take her from the area which he did.

Once they where far enough from the area Sawyer stopped walking and held her to him and only then he noticed she was crying, making her look at him he asked "Did you know the guy Melinda?"

_He just called me by my name and I am not even in control of my body just great._

**I find this very funny.**

"I didn't know him its just I remember seeing him and he seemed not to talk to anyone so he technically died alone and no one should die alone." Once her little speech was over with Sawyer brought her closer to him. She felt like smiling but knew Sawyer would feel it against his body so she didn't smile one little bit.

Apollo then decided to do something that would take Melinda a long time to do she told Sawyer what she was and everything that Melinda told Jack. Feeling his body stiffen 'Melinda' froze _How could you? _

**Easy I just opened my mouth and spoke.**


	17. Good Acting?

"Sawyer?"

What Sawyer did next both shocked Melinda and Apollo "My name isn't Sawyer its James. Sawyer was the name of the man who drove my father to kill my mother then himself." Making her look at him again he continued "So there are demons that aren't really demons and I have looked one in the face."

"You're not going to hate me or walk away."

Sawyer had a small smile on his face when he told her "It may take some time to get used to but you are still the same person so why should I walk away when you told me a secret as big as that Aqua."

Apollo didn't know why she did what she did next but it may have been Melinda's feelings that caused her to do what she did which was she kissed him not like the kiss Melinda had with Jack but very similar as the thought ran through her mind _He accepted me just like that._

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated and that was when Sawyer pressed 'Melinda' against the tree and something happened that neither Apollo nor Melinda could have ever predicted.

Clothes where shed and skin came into contact with skin and a bond was created between Melinda and Sawyer a bond that Melinda and Apollo would never forget.

This bond however could become a very big problem with Apollo's plans as Melinda's heart was falling for Sawyer because of the bond.

When Apollo awoke she felt the floor of her cave beneath her but also Sawyers body pressed against her back with his arm draped over her holding her to him.

**That did not just happen.**

_It did and you have to explain to him what really happened_

**I am not explaining the bond **

_Then as a final request let me_

**Well let me make sure nothing life threatening can harm Jack if he appears here somehow.**

Carefully extracting herself from Sawyer Apollo cleaned up the area and got rid of anything dangerous by putting it into the jungle not bothering to put anything on. When she got back she placed herself where she was before she moved then rested her head on her own arm.

_When he wakes up let me take over just to explain to him what happened_

**I will but I will take over when I see fit to**

_Okay_

Not long after their agreement Sawyer woke up and Melinda took control of her soulless body to explain to Sawyer what a bond was.

"You awake Aqua?"

Nodding her head she turned to him blushing furiously "Erm…."

"I can say one thing you have a lot of energy." He laughed at her facial expression when he said that "Don't worry I kind of figured you would act like this after having hot and sweaty sex with me."

Melinda looked at him seriously "Sawyer about that hot sweaty sex we had… er you see since I already had feelings for you and we had sex because me being the Hybrid I now have a bond with you."

"Bond?"

"It doesn't mean you have to be with me for the rest of your life, don't worry. It means that I will sense you a lot easier than others and I will be able to track your scent even if its months old. The bond is there so I can protect you more. It's something that only happens when I have sex with someone I have actual feelings for but by having the bond my feelings will grow much quicker than they normally would.

For you the bond means you can actually sense when I am near and your senses improve to roughly half of what the Slayer's senses are. It doesn't happen often that I have sex with someone that I have feelings for actually this is only the second time. The first one… he killed himself thinking he would be eternally bound to me."

**Couldn't have said it better myself**

Sawyer brushed her hair out of her face then leant forward and placed a light kiss on her lips "I'm not going to kill myself Melinda." Kissing her again "But you are going to have to help me get used to my heightened senses and you better not start calling me any superhero names just for a laugh because those names are for men who like wearing tights."

Melinda leant into him and kissed him passionately "I would do anything to help you." Then she grinned "Hmm how about Captain Sense?"

Sawyer flipped her over so he was above her and kissed her lips and nipped the bottom lip "I'm the person who gives the nicknames around here Aqua not you so leave the job to the professionals."

"I'll leave the name calling to you Sawyer don't worry." She kissed him lightly then said "Just remember after I help you ask if you need any more help."

The grin he got when she said that made her blush again "How about some more hot and sweaty sex before we go back to camp?"

Melinda blushed even more when he said that but made the first move and kissed him which led to their bond being strengthened by the acceptance of it by both people.

When they where nearing camp Apollo took control once again. It was now Day 62 and officially two months since the survivors had crash landed on the island.

Feeling Melinda's rage at being locked within her own body again Apollo grinned without anyone noticing. During that day Apollo taught Sawyer about the improved senses and how to get use to them then kissed him one last time to tease both him and Melinda then she talked to everyone about the guy who died so she could perform a funeral for the guy.

Apparently his name was Frank Langley. So they had a funeral for him and Apollo did a speech for the guy "Frank died a way none of us want to die, he was alone… he was alone since we arrived on this island much like most of us were but at least we made friends with each other while he became secluded. No one should die alone and he did but now he has people around him for his very last moment on the island."

People went up to Melinda saying her speech was a good speech including Jack who said "I don't think anyone could have said it any better." The look in his eyes made Apollo think he was trying to apologise "You shouldn't have seen the state he was in."

Apollo looked Jack in the eye and watched everyone else leave the area even Sawyer left noticing Jack talking to her and she could have laughed at the look on his face "I've seen death a lot Jack but that wasn't just death it was a bloody mess."

Jack frowned at her choice of words but still took her into hug "I'm here if you need to talk to me."

Apollo hugged him back and whispered into his ear "Jack too many bad things have happened on this island and not enough good things have happened except for the birth of Claire's kid."

Jack made her look into his eyes "What happened between us was a good thing."

"Then I messed it up." Apollo turned her head away "Like I mess everything up." **This is a bloody funny. I should get an award for this fantastic acting of mine.**

Jack made her look at him again "You tried making the right decision so I can forgive you for that." Apollo did not want Melinda's feelings for Jack to be fixed but it was getting too hard for her to stop what was happening although when she thought about it by doing something with Jack she could cause future problems for Melinda if she ever did get control over the body again.

Apollo looked Jack in the eyes and went so close to him so they could feel each others breath upon their faces "I need you Jack."

What happened next was now planned in Apollo's mind and she couldn't have had it go any better Jack pulled her into a very hot kiss which led them to the hatch where they started ripping each others clothes off thankfully it was Jack's turn on the computer so they ended up in there. Clothes littered the floor and skin met skin and another bond was formed a bond that in the future would cause problems with the other bond.

They didn't fall asleep thankfully otherwise someone would have walked in to find them on the floor in a very compromising position. They got changed then Apollo cleaned up in the shower and smiled when Jack joined her after swapping shift with Locke who had no clue as to what happened in that room previously.

Apollo had already explained to Jack about the bond after watching Melinda explain it to Sawyer and was shocked when he did join her in the shower. Apollo had to admit it was a hard decision for her on who was better Jack or Sawyer and she didn't mean in personality.

Hours later no one noticed when Apollo went back to the grave and said "No one wonder you didn't taste nice your name was Frank."


	18. Day 63 to 66

During Day 63 Apollo decided to follow both Jack and Kate into the jungle for practice but what she found at the end of that practice at night was more heartache for Melinda.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." That was undeniably Kate's voice.

"I'm not."

A growl made its way out of her throat when he said that especially after what happened previously the night before, when she saw Michael though that was another story. They thought he was running from something in fear but Apollo couldn't smell any real fear so either he has been lost on the island and didn't want to look like a fool or he made some sort of deal with the others.

**I'm going to keep a close eye on him.**

Apollo felt like she could kill so that's what she did she found another survivor walking on their own in the jungle so she followed her to a cliff where the woman was watching the sun set "The sun set is nice is it not."

The woman turned to her with a hand over her heart "You scared me."

Apollo came to stand next to the woman and said "I'm sorry it's just I wanted to watch the sun set from here and noticed you."

The woman smiled "My name is Elizabeth."

Apollo could feel the pain that the name caused Melinda "Melinda."

Elizabeth smiled then looked out to the sun "Have you ever felt like there is more to the world than the eye can see."

Apollo laughed "I know there is." Elizabeth turned to her for her to elaborate "I am something that the world doesn't see but it is by choice that the eye can't see what is right in front of them."

Elizabeth looked to the sun set again "What?"

When Elizabeth turned to Apollo again she screamed when she saw the black eyes and fangs "A Vampire." When she screamed again Apollo sighed "Why do they always have to scream I mean you could just be impressed although I really do love the smell of fear radiating from you."

Elizabeth tried to run but it was in vain as Apollo just tackled her to the ground and whispered to her "Shh we don't want any unwanted attention."

Elizabeth screamed once again when she was turned over and Apollo growled causing her to scream again "Bloody Hell can you shut up." Putting her hand over her mouth she carried on "Now if you shut up I might let you live." When she released her hand to her surprise the woman shut up. "Thank you."

Apollo put her mouth to the woman's neck "This won't hurt a bit."

Drinking her till she was nearly dry Apollo stopped and cut her wrist putting her bloodied wrist to Elizabeth's mouth she watched while she drank her blood then went to sleep.

When Apollo looked up the sky was red "Blood has been spilled this night."

Picking up her childe she ran from the area just as people got there.

Jack, Sawyer and Kate looked at the area just to find blood Jack touched the blood "There isn't too much so whoever it belongs to is still alive."

Boy was he wrong.

Apollo buried the woman wanting her to rise like every childe should when a hand appeared she didn't help it but when the childe had risen from the ground she said "Welcome to the life of a vampire."

Apollo then decided to take her childe on a trip into the uncharted territory where they found one of the others walking around Elizabeth looked to her and she nodded while watching her childe vamp out.

Her childe had her black eyes but the original face of a vampire she watched while her childe drained the man of his life force with a wicked smile upon her face which dropped when she saw more of the others appear and subdue her childe.

"Mother." Apollo did not move when her childe shouted for her she just watched her be taken away while some of the others stayed behind looking for her, this was stupid because taking her childe angered her a lot.

The five people who stayed to look for her where slaughtered with no Mercy, limbs where ripped from bodies, blood was drained and most of all Apollo made the others watch while she killed them one by one. Their screams ripped through the silence of the night and by the time some more 'others' got to the sight of their screams she was long gone. The sight looked like the butchery of animals but the people who saw the sight knew it was their friends and comrades and all they wanted to do was find the monster who did it, in the mean while they would torture her childe to get the information but luckily for them Jacob told someone not to put her childe into sunlight and he told them all of her childes weaknesses.

Day 64 a day Melinda would regret ever creating the bond with Sawyer, also a day where Apollo would work things out and a day where she would want to get more revenge on the others for taking her childe.

Apollo follows Michael into the Swan Station but doesn't see him do anything suspicious except for the uneasy scent coming off him so she left the Swan Station to make sure no intruders where in her territory.

Walking around she picked up Sawyers scent and decided to follow it, when she got closer she caught Ana Lucia's scent as well but one thing she did sense was they where having sex she could smell it from where she stood. Lucky for her since Sawyer wasn't use to the bond he couldn't sense her from the distance she was at.

Going at a run Apollo re-enters the Swan station and smells blood, going to the place where it was coming from Apollo bent down and noticed the wound Libby had was irreversible and was about to end it for her when she realised Melinda was still influencing her.

People enter and Sawyer rushes to her side and helps her apply pressure to Libby's wound. Apollo watched everything that happened from that point on and eventually it was only her and Jack watching over Libby while Sawyer and Kate got heroin.

"Jack I could end her life for her now."

"No."

Apollo gripped Jack's arm "Jack…"

"I'm not letting you expose yourself just to end someone's life that will be helped to die soon."

Apollo nodded then went out of the room waiting for Sawyer to come back.

When they arrived Hurley came soon after.

They all watched as Jack injected the heroin into Libby. Apollo decided to fake her tears as Melinda was crying it helped and the person to comfort her was Sawyer. Some people in the room where confused with this but didn't ask as it wasn't the right time to Jack however didn't like it one bit.

The funeral was hard for Melinda to watch through her eyes but not being able to do anything and yet again she felt Sawyer's arm around her _I could have lost him as well_

**You make me sick**

Apollo had the slightest bit of a grin on her face which she thought no one noticed but Sawyer definitely noticed like other things he had noticed over the past few days, these things he knew Melinda never did and slowly but surely he was adding it all together with the information Melinda had told him.

Walking away Melinda noticed Michael go over to Jack then Kate and last of all he went to them both "We're going to go find the others and you both are coming."

Apollo looked at him as if he was crazy "You actually expect me to help you." What Michael didn't know was both Melinda and Apollo smelt the blood from the people they buried that day on him.

Eventually it was decided that the people to go with Michael would be Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley and Melinda. The day they set out was their 66th day on the island, on that same day in England there was a man looking up at the full moon with a curious look on his face.


	19. A Stuggle Over Mind and Body

- Giles -

The past twenty two days Giles had researched many things but the first was the Hybrid and he found more than he expected on the Hybrid much more than Melinda knew herself.

There were a few prophecies that resolved around the Hybrid but these also involved others such as the vampire with a cursed soul, the slayer and the key which he knew nothing about. The vampire with a cursed soul was Angelus now known as Angel then Giles knew that the Slayer was Buffy Summers but he did not know that Buffy would start the Slayer line to break causing more than one slayer at a time.

One prophecy was already coming into play.

She is the hybrid one girl who is both vampire and slayer

Both destinies entwined at the same time

She is a protector

She is a fighter

She is a killer

But most of all she is the oldest Slayer

Not only does she have to fight the evils of the world but the evils within her own soul, body and mind

When evil shall control her she will fight it

When evil shall win she will not stop fighting

When history repeats itself she will both embrace it and prevail

Or she will give in and let evil consume her.

- Island -

Sawyer watched everything that Melinda was doing since his thoughts where getting extremely close to as why she was acting out of character.

Apollo felt eyes on her and turned around to see Sawyer watching her so she smiled, turning back around she frowned **He knows something**

_Well I wasn't going to say anything but Sawyer is good at observing people so he's probably adding one and one together and getting the answer to why I am acting out of character_

**The worst part about that is I may just have to kill him**

Melinda froze and somehow actually made Apollo freeze which her companions noticed when Melinda realised she had controlled her body she tried to speak but failed **Now wasn't that fun and just for that I may have to hurt him after all**

_I won't let you hurt him_

**You can't stop me**

The next thing any of them knew was darkness total darkness.

Jack rushed forward to Melinda who was caught by Sawyer he checked to make sure she was alright but when he checked her eyes they weren't their lovely blue nor where they black instead they where completely white.

- Melinda -

Melinda opened her eyes and looked around just to see darkness "Hello? Jack? Sawyer?"

Then she heard her own voice answer back but she knew who it was "Well if it isn't the slayer?"

Melinda spun around to find herself staring into the eyes of complete darkness then she noticed the fangs "Wait this isn't right?"

Apollo stepped closer "Isn't it?"

"NO."

- Island -

Her body started convulsing and she was mumbling but Sawyer with his improved hearing caught the words "Sawyer? Isn't right? NO." with the last word her body just stopped and Jack seemed to be at a lost at what to do.

Then Michael spoke "We need to carry on so either we carry her or we leave her here." Michael knew however the last one wasn't an option.

Sawyer didn't listen to the argument between Jack and Michael he just watched her lips move with words silently spoken words that sounded different each time. "You better wake up Aqua or there is going to be blood shed here between the doc and…" He stopped when he noticed her eyes change from black to blue then back to white.

- Melinda -

Melinda looked around when she heard Sawyer's voice but by doing this she looked away from her enemy who took the chance and tackled her to the ground. Melinda pushed Apollo off her and got into a fighting stance ready to fight the demon within her.

Apollo did a flip over Melinda just to be kicked in the back and sent to the floor "You see while I was in my body I trained and all you did was kill not exactly the best thing to do."

Apollo growled and got up kicking Melinda across the vast amount of darkness which was starting to change. But both Melinda and Apollo could care less as they where fighting each other over the control of the body but both knew this wasn't about that but something else it was a fight that made either Apollo in complete control or that Melinda could still make Apollo feel her emotions while Apollo was in control.

If was hours for them but a minute for the people outside their mind and both Apollo and Melinda where sporting bruises and cuts but Melinda was also sporting a bite mark to the neck when Apollo had gotten too close to winning.

The darkness around them had started to form the shape of a room and in that room the light from the full moon was shining onto a man sat in a chair. The man however did not notice the two women in front of him that where fighting.

Just as Melinda spotted him Apollo took the chance and bit into her neck "GILES."

- Giles -

Giles looked up in shock hearing the shout but didn't see anyone but when he looked again he saw a woman with blue hair being bitten in the neck by a vampire version of herself and Giles knew that this was the Hybrid "I'm afraid I can't do anything to help you Melinda for this is what is written in one of your prophecies but I will find a way to get you off that island along with all of your friends." With a look of concern on his face he answered "I promise."

- Island -

They had just got into a clearing with a lot of tubes when they saw the others walk into the area. Sawyer gently placed Melinda on the ground and couldn't help but notice the look that Jack gave him _I got to say it feels good to have something the doc wants._

- Melinda -

Melinda looked desperately into Giles eyes but knew this was destiny so she did something Apollo wasn't expecting she gave into the pain that started all this so many years ago. What Apollo didn't know was that this would cause her more pain than it did Melinda.

- Island -

A scream ripped through the silence and everyone turned their eyes to Melinda but it was one of the others that went to her seeing the puncture marks on her neck she nods to two of the other 'others' and one picks her up while the other gets her bag, the islanders where protesting very much to this but all they got in return was being shot with a taser.

Melinda woke up just as the hatch exploded and her eyes where back to normal the other noticing she was awake kicked her into standing so she could join her friends on the pier.

Melinda growled "I did not just go through hell and back again to be man handled by a slimy git."

"Aqua?" and the same time Sawyer said this Jack said "Melinda?"

She was put next to Sawyer but when she answered she didn't care who heard "I'm back Sawyer and this time I'm sticking around for good."


	20. Is this the End?

Spoilers: Some Series 3 spoilers and some Buffy spoilers.

- Series 3 -

Blue eyes scanned a room that looked very much like a tank. What was worse the blue eyes ended up looking above and found a pipe that at that moment began letting water in the tank.

As was human instinct she started to panic but not as much as a normal person would the only thing that scared her was being under water for a long amount of time with no way of getting out. This may be because before she was sired all those years ago she was claustrophobic. She may be able to stay under water for as long as she wants but the fear of being enclosed with no escape that had somehow stayed with her after her 'death' was still there.

The water was now at her hips and she looked for a way out when finally she got a control on her fear. Her eyes snapped to the glass and she swam to it and when at it she drew back her fist and hit it. Nothing happened. She hit it again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. She hit about three more times before a crack was noticeable on the glass.

The water stopped flowing into the tank and she drew back her fist one more time and hit the same spot with all her strength. Next thing she knows she is lying on a cold metal floor with glass and metal all around her.

"It seems a metal tank will have to be used if we want to see how long you can last under water."

A laugh tore from her throat "Let me save you the trouble." She slowly stood up and looked into brown eyes "I can last a very long time under water. Last time I was under water I had to stay under it for a month to avoid the person who hunted me."

The person nodded and wrote this down then pointed at her, two pair of arms grabbed her as they injected her. Her eyes fluttered close.

When they opened again she was sat in a chair, looking around she found holes in the wall ahead of her "Shit." Seconds after saying this many wooden spikes came flying out of the holes and headed straight ahead. Kate was being taken down a hallway the same time as Jack when they both heard pain filled screams coming from near by.

She staggered to the door and in a fit of rage ripped it from its hinges staggering into the hallway she ripped some steaks that came a bit to close to her heart then threw them right into one of the others arms pinning him to the wall.

One came right at her trying to stun her she grabbed his neck and broke it without a second thought then turned to the man she had pinned sauntered up to him "You are in pain?" The woman nodded "Good because I don't want you to feel no pain." With that she bit into her neck and drained her of her blood.

Feeling the presence of people further down the hall she turned to them and found Jack and Kate being led by some people in different directions but they had stopped due to the commotion she had caused. She recognised theirs scents immediately but couldn't figure out how she knew them.

Stepping forward a guy with grey hair said "You don't want to do that Melinda."

Melinda cocked her head then bowed her head "Very well then what should I do."

"Melinda?"

Melinda looked to the people who said her name "How do you know my name?"

Ben then came around the corner "They want you to help them escape." He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the mess she caused "Now what did I say about controlling your animalistic urges."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing "Melinda it's me Jack, Kate is right next to me."

Melinda looked at Ben who nodded then walked straight to Jack she put her hand to his cheek under the bag that was put on over his head and her mouth came to rest near his ear "Why do you entice me so?" Nibbling his ear through the bag she continued not noticing at all what reaction she was getting for doing what she was doing "I have never met you before in my life yet I feel as if I have known you for many life times."

"You don't remember."

Melinda closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder and Jack wished he could hold her then her eyes snapped open and she whispered to him "I'm sorry I kissed you."

When he whispered "I'm not." Back to her she tensed.

Her lips found his ear again "Care to explain why those words cause me so much heartache." Closing her eyes she continued "When I close my eyes all I can remember about you is you saying those words to the woman called Kate and how much pain that caused me."

Jack closed his eyes not believing that Melinda had practically lost her memories and the only one she could pull up was one that he did not know she had witnessed "I'm sorry."

Melinda nodded and knew he could feel it, stepping away she said her final words to him "With that painful memory, do I want to remember the rest?"

Before she left to be punished for her carnage he said "All the brilliant things you told me deserve to be remembered by you and no one else."

Melinda nodded then went to a room where she was locked in a small boxed size room that was then turned pitch black.

Closing her eyes Melinda screamed causing the people who where monitoring her to become confused as she had never screamed in the room before just showed a high amount of fear when she left the room.

Melinda fell to her knees her eyes flashing white before she became unconscious after the thousands of images that flashed before her mind.

- Giles -

While all this was happening Giles had found a spell to help reinstate Melinda in control of her body. Then he began looking into a way to help her off the island and her friends.

He found a few spells that could work but the thing is they work over time and time was something Melinda was running out of if the prophecies where correct that is.

For days Giles prepared to use a spell that would get her off the island and make everyone believe she never stepped foot on that plane except for the people who were on that plane they would be the only ones to remember her being on the plane.

- Melinda -

Jack walked into the room days after seeing Melinda last and after not being able to convince them into letting her go with Kate and Sawyer due to her being unconscious. However they did let him into see her but that was when he spotted the woman in a cage in the corner of the room who was watching him with a deep hunger in her eyes.

All of a sudden the door behind him closed and locked then the cage holding the woman opened. She leapt out of the cage and pushed him against the wall and was about to bite him when hands grabbed her neck and flung her across the room.

Jack noticed Melinda stare at the woman who now had a disfigured face which he remembered Melinda saying was what normal vampires looked like vamped out but then her eyes were visible and he saw the same blackness that he saw in Melinda's right at that moment.

Elizabeth stepped forward and in an instant was lifted off her feet and shoved into a wall "I only wanted to have a nibble mother."

Melinda growled "I will sooner see you dead than let you drink from Jack. Remember that childe for the only reason I do not kill you now is I made you what you are, or at least Apollo did when she had control of my body."

Elizabeth nodded "But you are much stronger than her."

Melinda was about to say something when Jack spoke "You remember me."

Melinda turned to him frowning remembering everything including when she didn't remember everything "I believe Giles helped me somehow." Placing Elizabeth back in the cage she locked it by bending metal here and there into a complicated knot that a vampire so young could never think of bending back.

"Why did you forget?"

Melinda noticed him staying away from Elizabeth so she sat on the bed and noticed him walk closer "My body was still fighting for control with Apollo and therefore reverted to whom I was before I became a vampire however my vocabulary seemed to still hold some normalcy."

Jack was now standing directly in front of her and his hand came to rest on her cheek "I truly am sorry."

Melinda nodded knowing what he meant and leant forward "I forgive you Jack." Then before she could realise what was happening he kissed her passionately bringing her body close to his.

- Chapter 2 -

Giles looked around at the library he was in sorting out some of his own books. It had been a few weeks since he had found the spell to get Melinda off the Island and yet it would only be her getting off it and anyone who wasn't on the plane would forget she was ever on it.

He took some of his books into his office then looked at the three students who entered the library and smiled hoping one day that Buffy would meet Melinda, she could be of great help in training her.

"You okay Giles?"

Giles nodded taking his glasses off and cleaning them, putting them back on he told Buffy, "I'm fine Buffy."

"Good because you totally had this whole 'training' look on your face. The one you always have when you think of something for my training." Sitting on the table she smiled, "I'm right though aren't I Willow?"

Willow nodded her red hair swaying about with her head, "Yeah your face gets all kind of scrunched up well slightly."

"You also get this serious look in your eyes."

"Thank you Xander." Giles turned away shaking his head then gave Buffy a book, "Please read this."

Buffy frowned up at him, "You're giving me homework?" When he nodded her eyes widened. "Isn't it bad enough that I get homework from my teachers and now I'm getting homework from you?"

"Buffy please."

Sighing she stood up placing the book in her bag, "Fine but only because this is the first time it's happened."

Giles watched Buffy, Xander and Willow leave the library then looked at an open book which had the spell on it, looking around he decided to start collecting the things needed for the spell.

- Melinda -

A few weeks had passed since the kiss and Melinda was still in shock about it as well as angry about it. She was angry for two reasons; number one he affected her and two she didn't want to be close to anyone on the island no more.

He managed to escape, Melinda made sure he couldn't get her. She had begun working around the place helping mending things and lifting heavy objects, she was becoming one of the others and this sickened her but it was one way to make the survivors hate her.

She didn't know why but she felt like she was slowly being pulled away from the Island, especially since her dreams where telling her the same thing.

She was in her new home on the island when someone burst through the back door, "Jack?"

He looked at her and she noticed that Sawyer and Kate was also behind him, as well as Juliet.

"Melinda?"

Obviously they hadn't expected Melinda and it quickly dawned on her, "This was your house wasn't it Juliet?"

"It was."

"You're not a prisoner no more?"

Kate looked angered and confused, "No I'm not Kate, I do jobs each day for the Others and I live among them." A sharp pain went through her but she managed not to show it.

"Come with us?"

Melinda was about to answer when another sharp pain went through her, she fell to her knees in agony, "Bloody Hell." She saw a symbol begin to show on the ground, "Oh fuck no." She saw Jack coming to her, "Jack NO." She looked at the symbol and her eyes all of a sudden went black, her fangs completely showing, the next word coming out as a sort of roar, "GILES."

Jack, Kate, Juliet and Sawyer could not describe what happened next, all they knew was that Melinda was kneeling there one second and was not there the next. Days passed and the four noticed that gradually everyone else but the four of them where beginning to forget completely about Melinda Collins. In fact on the list of people from the flight her name no longer resided on it. It was as if she never had set foot on the plane, the only proof that she had was the four people who still remembered her.

Items that where hers disappeared and the things she made for Claire also disappeared leaving no sign that she ever set foot on the Island.

In Sunnydale Giles waited for any signs of Melinda Collins not knowing where the spell went wrong, as she should have ended up in the symbol drawn out before him when he cast the spell. Days had passed into weeks and there was still no signs of Melinda.

Melinda looked around her and all she saw was complete darkness, then a voice speaking out to her, "Melinda Collins Hybrid of both Vampire and Slayer." Time slowly passed in the darkness while on the outside days and weeks passed.


End file.
